


These arent the Heroes I summoned???

by APH_Cupcake_Writings



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Divergence, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Mentions of Casual Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, anyways!, it probably would, light comedy, no beta we face our errors like men, personal traumas, sorry-, special character alts are non-existent in this fic, this is basically gonna replace book 3 bc idk what the hell im doing, would this be considered an isekai?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Cupcake_Writings/pseuds/APH_Cupcake_Writings
Summary: All Kiran wanted to do was to break her bad pull streak with spring being upon the Order of Heroes, she had high hopes until the summoning actually happened.------I should have prefaced this as a mostly Fire Emblem Fic!Sorry if people were hoping for more Naruto but more characters will appear from the series!!





	1. This isnt normal

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So i got this stupid idea for a fic and who knows where it's gonna go but I will lay this out ovo)/ 
> 
> Kiran can use magic and fight; it's been roughly three years since she's been brought to Askr and who wouldnt want to learn how to fight and use magic in a world that has war. She has her own personal weapons that I am sorta slowly creating for her own use to fit into FE:H  
> There are no holiday or special alternates for heroes BUT some of the weapons from special events do exist and appear  
> I'm following more of the FE game style than Heroes where everyone can use more than just one weapon bc its more fun that way but everyone does have a default weapon that they always use.

After weeks of saving and hoarding orbs, Kiran finally had enough to do several full summoning sessions without worry. Of course she had some hidden away for emergencies but that stash was sizable on it’s own. It was a little anxiety inducing due to the fact that it had been a few months since her last full summon but with spring in upon them and the snow melting, maybe her no pull streak would be broken. Sharena was optimistic about new heroes from far worlds, however an unusual warning from Tharja made Kiran second guess wanting to summon. 

 

_ ‘The heroes you are hoping to summon won’t appear, they will be people not of any of ours worlds.’  _

 

When Kiran asked for clarification, Tharja didn't really know how to explain but said one of them had a deep dark power inside hidden from mortal view, one had the strength of a hundred men, another had the ability to create illusions to drive a man insane, ect. It made her anxious. However there were heroes asking if their allies could be possibly summoned; Lukas had inquired about Forsyth and Python most recently. It was possible that she could but Tharja’s warning made her worried. 

 

Kiran found herself standing before the the summoning pillar, the four orbs embedded in the stone glowing brightly. So as backup during the summon, Kiran gathered her most current hero teams, though eight heroes were a bit much. Chrom, Merric, Lukas, Niles, Grima, Genny, Catria and Xander; all heroes she had taken recently on smaller expeditions to keep the lands and other worlds safe. 

 

“Alright...Plan is to fight off anyone who tries to attack first. We disable then disarm them, no killing.” Kiran looked pointedly at Grima, knowing the fell dragon had the terrible habit of not holding back. 

 

Xander nodded, ready for action in a moment’s notice. “and at all cost, we protect you, Kiran.” 

 

“J-just believe in us Kiran!” Genny’s hands tightened around her staff, having a confidence boost from Kiran recently with how much attention and support she had received. “We will keep you safe.”

 

“Right...” Kiran took a deep breath as she loaded orbs into her divine relic, Breidablik. The sky was clear, the sun bright and the air warm; maybe Tharja was wrong about her fortune telling.

 

“Okay! Here goes nothing!” Kiran raised Breidablik up, pointed dead center at the pillar. Her hands were steady as her finger pulled the trigger. 

 

Within moments of the first orb shooting out, the sky darkened and a strong energy flowed from Breidablik. More orbs fired without her pulling the trigger, the shockwaves sent those around her flying back. A bright orange light blinded Kiran just as what felt was lightning striking her. She felt her body seize up, her lungs couldn't take in oxygen. The last thing she could remember before everything going black was her name being yelled as she was flung back.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kiran woke, she was lain in someone’s lap. It took a few moments for her eyes to focus but when they did, she saw the familiar waves of Corrin’s hair. 

 

“What...happened?” 

 

Relief was immediate when her voice rang out, and of course Corrin was more than relieved when she heard the other’s voice. 

 

“We saw what happened from the castle, when Shigure flew over to check everything out, he said everyone was down and there was a battle ensuing between people who no one recognized.” She explained, “We have them apprehended and disarmed right now. It took very little magic to stop them but they fought like Kaze, Saizo and Kagero back in Hoshido; and they are pretty resistant to magic.” 

 

It was slow but Kiran sat up, holding her head, “I’ve never seen Breidablik act in such away. Gods my head hurts though...” Within moments Kiran was on her feet, accessing their surroundings.

 

The stone ground was scorched and cracked, parts of it even missing only to be found flung yards away. Branches from trees were snapped and missing; even one of Kiran’s favorite trees were completely demolished. Several healers were actively working on the others, everyone slowly coming to and seeing the damage that was done. 

 

“If you are looking for Breidablik, I have it Kiran.” Corrin raised the relic up, scorch marks were found at the bell; that has  _ never _ happened before.

 

Kiran took back her relic, tucking it into her cloak, “Take me to where they are being held. I need answers.” 

 

“Of course, we’ll take big sister’s wyvern back.”

 

It was quite a while before they flew back, Kiran wanted to ensure everyone was okay before she, Camilla and Corrin flew back to the castle. According to Corrin and Camilla, four of the five summoned were very compliant once one of the others were knocked out by what they assumed to be his comrade.

 

“Two of them were in black cloaks with strange red clouds, one was in orange and black, another had white hair with his lower face covered like Saizo and he last one had pink hair with a purple mark on her forehead.” Corrin knew this was important to tell just incase the book of heroes Kiran had possibly had information on new country that no one knew of.

 

Kiran had Camilla, Caeda and Lyn join her and Corrin as they went down to where their ‘guests’ were being held. An imposing group of women was always good to go with when it came to interrogation. Kiran was definitely confident in who she picked. 

 

“Hey! Let us out! This is a misunderstanding!!” A voice called out, and the look on Kiran’s face shown she was sure she knew who it was as she ran towards the holding cells. 

 

“Finally someone comes back!” The first voice sounded relieved, he was clad in orange and black clothing. “You gotta let us out!”

 

“Of course someone would! You’ve been screaming for the last fifteen minutes!” A woman with short pink hair yanked him from the bars of the cell, pulling him back next to the man with grey hair and his lower face covered.

 

“Holy shit-” Kiran breathed out as she saw who were in the holding cell, of course who wouldn't when fictional characters from your own home world were standing before you. 

 

“I surmise you would like to know who we ar-” The man in a black cloak spoke up, his eyes a bright red. Next to him was a man with bright blonde hair, wearing a similar cloak, and fiddling with what was assumed clay.

 

“I know who you all are. If I didn't live in a world of magic and dragons and transforming beasts, I’d think I was dreaming.” 

 

“Well, if our darling Kiran knows who you are, then we can release you.” Camilla’s voice rang out, reaching for her hip to grab the keys to unlock the dungeon cell. “But don't think you will even have the chance of getting to her.”

 

Kiran thanked Camilla as she fumbled to unlock the metal door, “Caeda, can you and Corrin gather all the heroes in the main hall, this... this is important, this includes Sharena, Anna and Alfonse as well.” 

 

“On it!” Caeda and Corrin ran off as Camilla and Lyn stepped into the cell with Kiran, weapons drawn and ready for a confrontation. 

 

“I never in my entire life thought this would happen. And now I have to explain how you all got here as well...” Introductions were easy to make; Kiran introduced herself properly, giving her full name. “Hello, I am Kiran Ashford and this is going to be hard to explain.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Deidara of Iwa, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake.” Kiran confirmed their newest guest identities, they had now moved them all to the closest room, of course everyone had be disarmed as formalities go. Each of their clothes proved that at least three of them were from different time points. She was seated across from everyone, Camilla and Lyn still at her side with Clair now joining them. As a sign of good faith from herself, she removed her cloak and placed Breidablik into Lyn’s hands; revealing she was just an average woman with wild long silver hair that was luckily pulled back into a Askran plait courtesy of Sharena, tanned skin and bright hazel eyes. The three heroines were positioned to keep Kiran safe at all times, as the five were seated at a rounded table, having tea and snacks placed in front of them.

 

“So, there is no delicate way of saying this but...” Kiran chewed on her lip, “You’re all are probably dead or missing in your worlds, but, and this is a  **_HUGE BUT_ ** ...You all seemed to come from different times.” She let her words sink into them, obviously Naruto couldn't wrap his head around it all, Sakura seemed to be put off but nodded, Itachi and Kakashi were quiet with brows raised and Deidara didn't seem to care in the slightest.

 

“What was the last thing you each remember?” 

 

Sakura looked between them all before opening her mouth. “I had been abducted by someone named Shin Uchiha, one of Orochimaru’s crazed experiment clones from what I can guess. One minute I’m fighting him the next I’m here.” She was in an outfit unfamiliar to Kiran, she was even older than she ever remember seeing. Her red qipao shirt was much longer than the one she wore in her teen years, in fact it stopped right above her belly button in the front but went down to the back of her knees for the back, she now sported white pants, and low heels. “I was going to end him for threatening my daughter and husband.” 

 

Naruto was surprised at that information, then again, he was much younger than she was, possibly by a good decade or so. His clothes were a dead give away as it was his signature orange and black jacket, orange pants and black sandals. “I-uh- It was the fourth great shinobi war... I think.. Wait no, I met Grampa sage of six paths or whatever and the fight with Kaguya happened! Kakashi-sensei was there, so was you Sakura, and Sasuke and Obito-” He crossed his arms, trying his best to remember, “she was about to spear me but it was a clone” His voice had a strange edge to it, “I remember you and Kakashi-sensei screaming my name then being here...” 

 

“But you didn't disappear in the fight, we won and saved everyone-.” Sakura was quick to give her opinion, “How can that be?” 

 

“I can explain after I get the other stories.” Kiran scratched her cheek, “So far everything follows my theory of how everyone gets here. My Breidablik is fickle when it picks who I summon but I never thought this would happen-.” 

 

Kakashi gave a faint nod, he was understanding at least in their situation, in a new world with one person who could possibly tell them what was going on. His clothing was similar to what Kiran could recall seeing in books before being pulled from her own world; a flak jacket, long sleeve shirt, a red arm band on his left arm, long pants that were tucked into his calf high boots, his headband and his signature mask over his lower face. “There was an incident of exploding humans around the time I appeared here. We were close to figuring out as I was checking over a chart in the hospital while everyone stepped out before the assumed dead man awoke and swelled; and if your hunch is right Kiran, you possibly saved me.” 

 

That wasn't something she knew about, then again, she also didn't know that Sakura had gotten married and had a daughter. Kiran was confused by it all but nodded, “That settles you three then...” Her eyes drifted over to Itachi and Deidara, “And I have no idea of what you two were doing before your came here.... Was Sasuke involved?” 

 

Just the mention of his name was elicit heavily varying reactions from the two; Deidara’s clear confusion, Itachi’s shame quickly covered by a stoic expression. “And that answers my next question.” She let out a nervous laugh, “Well, I would still like to hear your stories from your perspectives, it’s only fair as the other three was given the courtesy.”

 

“Sounds about right since we had to call a ridiculous truce over all of this, well, bullshit.” Deidara motioned to Kiran and the women behind her. “Honestly, it wouldn't be hard taking everyone out in this room with my art, hm.” 

 

However Camilla didn't take to well to his tone, in fact, within seconds her beloved axe was pointed at his neck as a smile was ever present on her face. “I wouldn't speak to our Kiran like that, many people here would cut your tongue out without any hesitation.” Her voice teased, her playful smile was betrayed by the dark look in her eyes, “I’ve killed men for smaller slights than what you have done, I suggest you be careful of how you speak.” 

 

There was short moment of silence as the air became tense, Kiran raised her hand up to try and ease tensions. “Camilla, you don't have to threaten him, he won't do anything with the other four here, they can easily subdue him with ease.” 

 

“I was near the hidden stone not too long ago, it was a mission, hm.” Deidara didn't put it past the axe wielding woman to actually end him, and his snarky remark would have been the end of him.

 

With another sigh, Kiran motioned towards Itachi, giving him the moment to speak.

 

“In the simplest terms, Sasuke killed me. There isn't much to it and it went all according to my plan. We fought and my illness made him killing me much easier.” Itachi kept his voice even, stating that it was a common occurrence.“I have no regrets except for leading him down the wrong path.” Deidara obviously gave him a confused look, was this not the Itachi he hated and knew?

 

Kiran nodded, she knew of Itachi’s death, it was a major plot point, but Naruto, Sakura, Deidara and Kakashi? Those were completely unknown to her. “From what I can surmise from everything, you were all pulled from different time points of your world.” she reached for her tea, taking a sip and immediately perking up, “Rose tea? I thought we ran out when Elise used a lot of the tea party with the other children.”

 

“I went out and got more since I know it’s your favorite Kiran.” Camilla hummed, knowing almost everything that Kiran liked and disliked to a scary degree. 

 

“Thank you Camilla, and thank you too Lyn for the snacks made as well, I know you don't always have the time to make them with training and the war going on.” Kiran was grateful that both the princess and lord were somewhat accommodating to their guests, “Hearing each of your stories, I can really only guess that your world has a fixed timeline unlike the rest of everyone’s here. There are variations in worlds and even in actions. There’s even people here from the same world but different times.” While it wasn't the easiest to explain, it was the simplest.

 

“Kiran, was it? What part do you play in all of this. You seen to have the most knowledge out of everyone here.” Kakashi was curious to say the least, she looked young, maybe late teens or early adult years? “You must be apart of the army you speak of then.” 

 

“Yep! I’m the tactician for the Order of Heroes army. I may be young but I’ve been at this for the last three years and brought us many victories against our foes.” Kiran grinned widely, her hands now folded in front of herself. “And as the acting tactician and summoner, I welcome you five to the Order of Heroes.”


	2. transforming children and overworking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! 
> 
> Kiran really throws herself into her work and to making people feel welcomed.

The process of explaining the newest, er, recruits(?) to the Order of Heroes was strange but Kiran was quick to likening it to how in Chrom’s world that there were stories about Nohr and Hoshido being a fictional land and most people from the lands that originated from Marth’s rule remembered vaguely about the story of the world of where two families fought as both were descendants of dragons of fates. Of course it was even harder to explain that they were from a story that Kiran grew up reading but hadn’t finished due to being pulled into the world of Askr. She likened their abilities to the Hoshidian ninja clan in Igasato; albeit much more diverse. 

 

Once introductions were made, they were given a tour of not only the castle but the surrounding grounds. She dismissed Camilla, Lyn and Clair, letting them enjoy their day while she personally showed the newest people the grounds.

 

“We have horse stables for the calvary, stables for the pegasi knights, stables for the Kinshi knights, a cave stable for the wyverns.” Kiran was trying to remember everything, “An arena for mock battles, the children use it as well to burn off extra energy. We have separate bathhouses for men and women, a hot spring for leisure use, we already passed the living quarters. To the north we have mountains where wyverns fly about, the plains to the east is for mages and those from Sacae and anyone else who need wide open areas for training, the south has a forest that many hunt in. You should see Setsuna’s kills, it’s amazing.” She was rambling, she wanted to ensure they knew what was open to them to use. 

 

“We all eat roughly at the same time in the great dining hall. Menu varies by whoever puts in a request for the day. It bounces fairly often so we don't get stuck eating the same thing every day. You might have new foods to try and might even like them as well! Every nation has really good food to t- HEY! No roughhousing in dragon form! You could hurt someone!” In the distance you could see what appeared to be Kanna, Nowi, a young Tiki and Fae in their respective dragon forms. 

 

It wasn't against castle rules to romp around in their dragon forms, however, there was two trees uprooted and quite a bit of grass torn from the ground; her worry was more from one of the older dragons getting too carried away. Kiran narrowly dodged a tail swing before being noticed by the dragon children; their massive bodies shrinking a bit before bright lights enveloped them all. It only took a few seconds before there were small children now stood before Kiran. 

 

She let out a faint sigh before crouching down to their eye level, “I know you are all having fun but you can't go tearing up the castle grounds.” 

 

“But Ninian was here with us not too long ago!” Tiki spoke up, which Kanna was quick to nod. 

 

“Ms Ninian was here along with my Mama! Mama said she had to help with dinner help then Ms Ninian was called away by Eliwood but it wasn't too long ago!” Kanna explained, grasping his dragonstone firmly in his hands, “She said she would be back soon but then you got here.” 

 

“I’m not upset but you just gotta be careful you four, okay?” Kiran gave them a smile, “How about you all go see if Selkie wants to play? I’m sure her, Velouria and Morgan wouldn't mind you all joining them.” 

 

That immediately had all four dragon children perk up, letting out laughter as they ran towards the castle together. Kiran watched them fondly before turning back towards her group, seeing a mix of confusion, excitement and genuine interest. “Oh, uh, yeah I guess I should explain the type of people and beings we house here-.” 

 

“Th-They were dragons! They were actual dragons but children?!” Naruto thought it was the greatest thing he saw, “I mean I’ve seen giant octo-oxes and all kinds of things but this is way cooler!” 

 

Kiran lightly scratched her cheek, giving a nervous laugh, “The Order of Heroes have a wide range of people and beings; divine dragons, wolfskins, kitsunes, laguz, people who are half dragon, those who are descendants of dragons, humans obviously and many more.” She was hesitant to mention the next part, “Some people we have here are twisted, fallen versions of their former selves. They keep to themselves of course but many avoid them despite them being fairly strong so we... _ I _ don't force people to come with me if I need to take them for expeditions.” 

 

She had a distant look in her eyes for a moment, not that any of them could see. “I know everyone’s history here, what they done, what they dreamed for, who they loved, who loved them. Everything in these books only I can read, books that slow me the horrors they all have been through. You noticed those children right? At some point in their lives, their dragon blood will turn them mad, it can only be delayed by giving them a dragonstone or a sleeping spell.” Kiran tugged her hood further over her face, “Anyways, lets keep going. I should show you the library, where the healers are, the kitchen if you get hungry when meals aren't being made, where we do our laundry. Oh, we should find Oboro, she can get your measurements for clothing repairs and she loves new people to work with.” 

 

And there Kiran went, rambling once more; only stopping when the occasional person called out to her. It was interesting to see the reaction to both Robins; both had tomes and paper rolls in their arms. 

 

“I’ll be there tonight for the meeting! I’ll have some ideas that we can implement once you find Soren and the others.” Kiran called out after them, “Also watch out for Tharja! She’s been, well, being Tharja again!” The two waved as they both hurried back towards the castle, more than likely coming back from the book store in town. “Those are the Robins. They come from words where the only major difference was one was born male, the other female. They were the tacticians for the Shepards that were under the leadership of Chrom. You’ll see there are doubles of several people. Corrin, their child Kanna, Morgan, and several more. The only difference being who their parent was. There’s Tiki as well, but the difference with her is we have the younger version of her and of course her adult self.” 

 

“You said there were children here... does that mean...?” Sakura spoke up, while her world had a great time of peace post war and lived during the alliance between the five great nations, the thought there were children here, children who were as small as the ones they saw was more than unsettling. 

 

The quiet was deafening for the moment before Kiran spoke once more, “War is such an ugly thing, huh. The children seen here fought in those wars. Nowi, Young Tiki, and Fae are several hundred, if not nearly a 1000 years old. Kanna is the youngest we have in the order, he and his counterpart at at most ten if their sense of time has told me anything. They are all wonderful children; they help clean, they stick to their bedtimes, are fearsome fighters as well. My Breidablik gives them a second chance. It gives everyone here a second chance and gives them chance to see their loved ones and those who they lost in battle.” 

 

Naruto could see the slight shake of Kiran’s shoulders, seeing what all she knew did way heavily on her shoulders, “Hey, does..that mean you’ve died when you came here? You look just as young as I do-.” 

 

“No... My memories of bring brought here are sorta fuzzy but I didn't die. I more or less ran away from home.” Kiran looked up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set which meant dinner would be served soon. “One minute I'm running down this massive hill of my hometown then a bright flash and I'm suddenly on a battlefield. The rest is history, I’ll be nineteen soon funnily enough. Three years sure do fly.”

 

* * *

 

 

Days had passed since the arrival of the new heroes; and while there were some very..tense moments, it wasn't long before they found their places. Kiran wasn't always with them to ensure that they were welcomed but many had opened their arms to show that they were all allies. It was a good feeling and lessened a lot of worry Kiran had.

 

The meal for tonight was reminiscent of traditional Nohrian fair; heavy and hearty. Many were definitely familiar with the food which brought much relief. The great dining hall was filled to the brim with all sorts of heroes, it could possibly be seen as overwhelming

 

“Kiran, here you go, make sure you eat all the vegetables.” Elise tried to be serious, knowing that the other would pick off the things she didn't like and try to convince the younger heroes that if they ate them, they’d be be and strong in no time. “I mean it, we can't let you get weak on us!” 

 

Kiran couldn't help but laugh, hiding her exhaustion well. “I’ll do my best, but no promises with the onions, tomatoes and spinach.” she knew Elise worried about her fluctuating health, most everyone did but there was no time to really rest with the looming threat of Loki still about.

 

It was strange seeing everyone fit in. While Deidara didn't care for the others in the he appeared with, he asked questions about things when given the chance with others, Sakura, Kakashi, and Itachi spoke to each other as if they were old friends, and Naruto was, well, being Naruto and throwing himself into everything with enthusiasm and spoke to anyone he could. It was good to see that their short time that they were settling in fine.

 

Dinner was filled with loud chatter, as much as she would love to sit with everyone for the night, Kiran knew that she needed to get to her books and find the one that would tell her exactly what happened to Naruto and the group he came out with. Her lack of presence didn't go unnoticed, in fact, she hadn’t eaten with the order since their arrival; or so they were told by Sharena. It was fairly common apparently when heroes from a new world were brought in, Kiran would throw herself into her reading, writing and research to ensure they would find their places in the Order.

 

“She’s trying to figure out your placements in the army. Many who are brought here use more than just weapon and with Commander Anna’s help, they decide their strengths and place them. It takes quite some time really.” Sharena knew first hand due to using not only magic but her beloved lance as well; though she was more proficient with her lance. 

 

Sakura could understand that, in her world, shinobi were meant to be versatile in all manners of combat; which in all her years left her to be considered one of the finest female shinobi of her village, “I am a medic first and foremost but I have a pretty good left hook.” 

 

“I can confirm that one, she used to punch me all the time-” Naruto piped up, having just shoved a spoonful of beef stew into his mouth. He could clearly still feel the headbutt he received during the war. 

 

Sharena gave a nod, “I have a question to ask you all, through you really don't have to answer.” she pursed her lips for a few moments, “When you were summoned, did you hear someone or thing calling out to you?” 

 

Now that she mentioned it, something did. 

 

“I heard an old friend’s voice call out to me, I haven’t seen her since I was a brat honestly.” Deidara spoke up first, which surprised the others, “ It was sorta like ‘Please help, I need you’. I didn't feel close to a lot of people outside of Sasori and probably a few back in my home village but hearing her voice made me get up and turn from where I was resting. Who knows, hm.” he pushed his stew around in his bowl, his brows furrowing at the memory. It wasn't the whole truth, the voice called out to him did sound like a friend’s voice with Kiran’s voice overlayed on it. 

 

Sakura leaned onto her hand, her brows furrowed, “The voice I heard was similar to Kiran’s, maybe younger if anything but it caught my attention. Being a mother, I felt my instincts kick in and immediately reached out to where I heard the voice. I found myself here.” 

 

“Everything was riding on the fight against Kaguya, Sasuke and I were trying to defeat her before she jumped to another space-time. Suddenly, this voice called out asking for help like with Sakura but I only heard it in my head. I thought I was hallucinating until the voice called out louder.” Naruto made a face, “I just...I turned towards where I heard it, thinking someone got out the Infinite Tsukuyomi and then I was here.” 

 

Sharena gave a nod, understanding their confusion of how they got to her world a little better. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar gold and white cloak, “Kiran! There you are!” She happily raised her hand and waved, catching her attention. 

 

Kiran gave a tired smile and wave, from the distance you couldn't truly see how tired she was but it didn't take a genius as she got a second helping of food, which wasn't uncommon but was obvious that she might have had an accident with her first portion as her shoes has stew residue on them. Instead of leaving the dining hall, she made her way over to Sharena, Naruto, Itachi, and Sakura. “How are you all doing tonight?” 

 

“Kiran, have you slept at all recently?” Sharena could see the circles under her eyes, “You shouldn't overwork yourself!”

 

“You worry too-” a loud yawn came from Kiran, she made sure to cover her mouth, “-too much. Commander Anna and I are almost done with their placements, Tharja had another premonition and said the tempest might be reopening soon so I'm preparing for that, then I still need to try and summon more allies, not to mention my self defense-”

 

“You know what, I'm going to talk to Anna about making you take a few days off! You are going to run yourself into the ground.” Sharena didn't like the fact that Kiran was such a workaholic. “Even if Tharja was right, we have two to four weeks before it does open. I can finish placements with my brother and Anna. Robin and Soren can take over your planning for a bit as well. And your self defense training can always wait.” She knew Kiran would continue to work until she collapsed, not to mention the physical strain to summon strong heroes took days to recover from. 

 

“Hey I can take care of myself just fine, I was honestly getting the last items I needed out to give to them. If anything I can tell you where you will be placed.” Kiran let out a heavy sigh, “Naruto will be part of the beast units, Sakura will be an armored unit, Kakashi will be one of the infantry daggers, Deidara is a flyer unit and Itachi will be an infantry bladetome or whatever calls to him best..” She rubbed at her temples as she tried to remember it all, “Kakashi will also be apart of the tactical meetings as well. Sakura will mostly be a fighter but if needed, or if you like, can be delegated to healing though we have plenty of healers.” of course most of what she just said was completely foreign to them all. “And I'm sure Naruto would enjoy meeting the kitsunes.”

“I'll sleep tonight, I'll even sleep in if you want.” Kiran began to eat her food, not realizing how hungry she really was as half of it was gone quickly, “I'll even take a trip the the bath house and take a long soak.” It wasn't as if Kiran was purposely working all nighters, but she liked to get things done as soon as possible. “I'll even leave my orbs for Breidablik in my quarters so I can't summon as well.” 

 

Sharena eyed her carefully before smiling wide, “I'll make sure you will have three days of rest, and I mean it. No work and only relaxation.”

 

“I'll let you handle everything Princess.” With a few more bites of food, and another yawn, Kiran stood, “I'll... I'll have schedules ready for the newcomers and the head of each unit type take them under their wings. It'll be the last thing I do then I'll sleep.” she lifted the bowl and plate she used and went to hand it off to the kitchen staff. 

 

“She really throws herself into her work doesn't she?” Kakashi watched her walk away, eyes narrowed for a moment. Even her steps weren't as coordinated as they should be, but she still stopped and talked to those who called out to her, a smile ever present on her face.

 

“Kiran does but when you have the titles of  _ the Great Hero _ ,  _ Legendary Summoner _ and the Tactician for the Order of Heroes, there's a high standard she's held to. She's in constant threat of being killed or kidnapped when we go to a new world, she's been kidnapped several times before but the worst was when we first went to Muspell due to a traitor being in our ranks and we couldn't tell.” Sharena looked down into her goblet of spring water, seeing her own reflection, “And it's all for us and to save all our worlds. Since you all are new, at some point, we will venture into your world and ensure peace is brought if Embla forces or Loki is there.” 

 

“Loki?” Sakura raised a brow, “are they our main enemy then?” how powerful is just one person in this world?

 

“Lets just say, she's the reason why we lost Princess Fjorm’s older sister, Kiran blames herself heavily for it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests of what you'd like to see happening, leave a comment! There's no guarantee but if I really like the idea, I'll implement it into a future chapter! 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


	3. forced break pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kiran, just trying to find things to do when she's not supposed to

So, Kiran lied when she said she was going to bed that night. One minute the sun had just set and the next she saw the first rays of the day peak over the horizon.  Maybe if she snuck quickly enough to her quarters and drank one of the vulneraries she snagged from Matthew, no one could tell she didn't sleep. The taste of one would definitely wake her up completely. She had finished setting everything up, it was addressed to the head of each group with the name of the weapon to pass out, armor and new clothing. All she had to do now was get an arm full of clean clothes, avoid having her face seen until her bath and then eat breakfast. As long as nobody got too close, she would be fine, or so she hoped. Maybe a hair wash would do her some good as well.

 

However, the moment Kiran even sat down on her bed, her body immediately felt heavy and before she knew it, she was out cold. Well, there went her plans of attempting to be productive for the day. However, she at least slept well into the afternoon, missing breakfast and waking up at the tailend of the lunch hour. She got more or less five or six hours of sleep before she stumbled out of bed. She could **_smell_ ** herself and became acutely aware of how lacking her hygiene was at that very moment. Before anything, before food, before checking on anyone; she needed to bathe.

 

She just prayed that she would have some peace of mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, Lady Kiran, there you are.” Effie called out to her, her strong voice immediately catching her attention, “It’s about the new recruit you have sent into my ranks, are you sure she is fit for an armored unit?”

 

Kiran was in the middle of eating in the mostly empty dining hall, her cloak  and gloves sat to the side as the pink armor clad tank of a retainer waited for her answer. “I'm pretty sure- Sakura is an adult and her predecessor was one of the strongest women in her world, she'd be an asset to your ranks.”

 

“Wait, was it not princess Sakura?” Oh no, she must have not clarified which of the two she was sending.

 

“ _Oh gods no_! She's much to small for that! I meant Miss Sakura; pink hair, green eyes, tiny purple diamond on forehead, red clothes. The older one, not the youngest Hoshidan princess!” Kiran stood up, nearly knocking over her food, “oh sweet Naga, the poor girl must be confused at the moment.” She quickly got to her feet, “I have to apologise to both Princess Sakura and Miss Sakura immediately.”

 

Effie wasn't surprised at Kiran panicking, while it wasn't a big deal and just a minor miscommunication, she knew it came from lack of sleep. “Don't worry, I'm sure the princess will understand.”

 

That still didn't make Kiran feel better about the situation. She quickly finished her food pulled her gloves on and threw on her cloak.

 

Oh, she shouldn't have eaten so fast, she felt sick now. “Alright, I'm ready to apologize and make sure to clear up any misunderstandings I might have caused. Let's get going.”

 

* * *

 

 

“-and with that I am so sorry.” Kiran had her head bowed to the youngest Hoshidan princess, “I didn't clarify which Sakura was joining and it must have been so confusing for you.” She stood straight and bowed her head to the adult Sakura, “and I can't thank you enough for putting up with my mistake.”

 

Of course both Sakuras were surprised at the apology to them, which caused the younger Sakura to bow back and apologize for causing Kiran any worry.

 

“Y-You really don't have to- I..I was excited, I want to get stronger to keep up with my siblings...!” Sakura’s hands tightened around her staff. She really did want to get stronger for Kiran’s sake, for everyone’s sake in the Order.

 

Kiran gave her a faint smile, reaching out to pat her head, “You’ve gotten a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for Princess Sakura, you even mastered several other staff types and can definitely hold your own in battle! I saw you take out those fliers in the arena the other day!” Her praise made the princess’ cheeks flush, but the smile on her face showed that she was grateful for the praise.

 

“T-thank you Kiran-”

 

“And with that, I heard Prince Ryoma was going to have tea later, you should join him and your siblings, even Princess Elise is going to join.”

 

“I will! I’ll get going to help with setting up!” Sakura bowed to her and the other before dashing off.

 

The smile on Kiran’s face got bigger, grateful that the princess was becoming more open to praise. “And now we get you fitted for armor. I’ll leave you to Effie and Sheena’s capable hands.”

 

Of course, Sakura was surprised at how quickly Kiran flipped switches, “Are you sure you want me in armor? From what I’ve seen everyone doesn't move very fast.”

 

“Despite the lack of speed, everyone in the armored units are some of the strongest. Effie here can lift Hector easily off the ground and keep going. I learned first hand when I was shot in the leg with an arrow that slow and steady wins the race in some fights when Effie lifted me and carried me to safety.” Kiran patted Effie’s back, obviously happy to boast about anyone in the order, “Armor pieces are optional but chest, back and legs are not. You don't need a shield either if you choose not to have one but you will need a weapon outside of your fist. Armored units are our first line of defense, for the most part everyone I’ve summoned has almost never been taken down It also helps that there’s a healer near by at all times for them.”

 

“I see, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt-” Sakura looked at the selection of armor on display, there was _a lot_ of options. “And weapon wise?”

 

“After you are fitted for armor, you will be given a weapon that suits your fighting style.”

 

“Alright then, sounds like a good plan.”

 

Kiran said her goodbyes and went to find the beast units, knowing that she should see how Naruto was at least fairing. Of course when she did find find him, he was with a few of the laguz; she was surprised they were all sitting together with Naruto talking animatedly. He and three others sat under a tree not too far from the castle.

 

“Like, if I wasn't careful, grampa toad sage said I would turn into an _actual toad_ and never be able to turn back!” Kiran recalled that part from the books, which earned a faint laugh.

 

“Don't forget the meals they made Naruto, remember, all those _yummy_ meals?” Kiran caught all their attention. Of course Naruto couldn't help but dry heave at the memory. “I’m glad you all are getting along.”

 

“Kiran, I thought you were on a strict no work break on orders from Princess Sharena.” Caineghis raised a thick brow at her, as much as he appreciated Kiran’s presence, he also knew that Kiran had a habit of trying to make work when there was nothing to be done.

 

“I am, I haven’t lifted a single tome, weapon, stone, or staff this entire day.” Kiran sat down next to Mordecai, enjoying the breeze that blew in. “I’m just walking the grounds to see how everyone is taking to their newbies.”

 

There was a faint chuckle from Nailah, who was calmly leaning back on her hands, “I was surprised when you sent this young one to us, I was expecting something much different but he’s an experienced fighter.”

 

Kiran was relieved at that notion, “Thank you for the compliment Queen Nailah.”

 

“I have told you many times that you are allowed to call me just Nailah, Kiran.”

 

“I know but it's just- it feels wrong to do so-” Kiran rubbed the back of her head, “oh, have you gotten your beaststone yet Naruto?”

 

“It doesn't really work since I can just activate nine tails form at will-” Naruto held the glistening stone up, it being a bright radiant red, “why do I need this thing anyways?”

 

“Just like dragonstones, beaststones help channel and control your energy. I don't know how your abilities will change while you are here but I want you to be prepared.” Kiran truly didn't know what would happen once they settled, would their chakra become magic? Would it stay the same? It would it just be a mix of both? “I make sure, or try to make sure, that everyone is prepared. Which reminds me, I have more people up check on.” She struggled for a moment before getting to get feet and dusting off her cloak. “Make sure you work him down to the bone, no shortcuts!” Kiran broke out into a mild jog, now on her way to the stables.

 

When there was no one seen inside the stables, Kiran looked up, seeing several pegasi and wyverns. She could see some of the most skilled fliers in the air with Deidara on Caeda’s pegasi and with Caeda seated behind him as she showed him how to steer.

 

That was something to behold, Caeda's pegasus didn't even like _Marth_ of all people but was okay with Deidara. He looked obviously uncomfortable seated on the flying steed but there wasn't much he could do about it until he was ready to move onto the wyverns. It wasn't long before Kiran was spotted by Nino, who was practicing flying on her own pegasus. She quickly flew down and landed near Kiran, obviously excited to see the other. Soon a few others came down as well; Hinoka, Gerome, Morgan and Palla.

 

“What brings you out here Kiran?” Hinoka unmounted her pegasus, “Want to go for a ride?”

 

Kiran shook her head, “No, just checking up on everyone. I’m taking a mandatory break.” She couldn't help but laugh when Morgan’s wyvern nudged into her side, having a very strong liking to the summoner, “If I’m even seen like I'm working or doing something thats not relaxing, I’m sure Sharena and Anna would put me on house arrest.”

 

“It wouldn't be the first time and won't be the last.” Morgan let out a laugh, “Oh, but the new guy you sent, Deidara was it? He took to flying with no issues, its steering he struggles with.” She put a hand on her hip while her other hand moved up to her chin, “You know, you could join us in the air under the guise of having fun.”

 

Oh, oh Kiran knew where this was going and she was for it. “Think Cherche would mind if I borrowed her wyvern?”

 

“I think it would be best you borrow Camilla’s.” Hinoka knew the other wyvern rider wasn't too fond of others ‘borrowing’ her Minerva.

 

“Right right, keep an eye out for me while I get her out.”

 

It wasn't long before Kiran was air bound, her hands firmly holding the reins and enjoying the clean Askr air. It’d been so long since she actually took the time to fly and not use it as a means of escape with another hero. Sure, the height still absolutely terrified her but the fear waned the higher up she went.

 

“Why does she get to ride that and I’m stuck on a flying horse?!” Deidara obviously wanted the scarier looking mount.

 

“Camilla’s wyvern only likes a handful of people!” Kiran replied, “I basically forced it to love me with treats and belly rubs!” It was obvious she had experience, but that still didn't mean that the wyvern obeyed all her orders; she was lucky today was one of the better days. “Once you master the pegasus, you will be trained on the wyvern and _if_ Hinoka is feeling generous, she may let you train on her family’s kinshis. They are near impossible to ride without rigorous training.”

 

“What about my kinshis?” Hinoka immediately was at Kiran’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just more dumb shenanigans  
> i promise there will be fore fun chapters coming up!


	4. forced break pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran is getting a little bored on her forced break.

Nighttime in Askr was beautiful. The moon was gone as it was a new moon but it only added to the sky’s beauty and to all the stars present. A few clouds floated past occasionally but nothing too substantial. While the quiet was welcome to many, to those fresh from war, it put them on edge, Kiran included. 

 

Many knew that their summoner suffered from nightmares and insomnia due to the horrors of war. She saw first hand what pure unadulterated bloodshed was. Three years does make it easier to withstand; the bloodsoaked lands, bodies and hands would never forget. Askr was a beautiful kingdom, but it too saw the ugly side of war and what it brought. There wasn't anyone to truly blame for the war except for the person who started it of course.

 

Kiran took a stroll outside the castle, still within its grounds. She didn't wear her brilliant white, blue and gold ensemble; wearing her sleeping gown and having a shawl over her shoulders as her bare feet pressed into the cool grass. It was one of those nights where she couldn't sleep. While, yes, she was barely on day two of her forced break, it didn't mean rest would come easy for her. So, with her shawl draped over her shoulders, she had a tome in her hands, nothing as powerful as  _ Brynhildr _ or  _ Thoron _ or even  _ Dire Thunder _ , but something to light her way and provide protection if there was someone brazen enough to step onto the castle grounds. 

 

“Kagero, Sothe or Matthew, which of you were assigned to watching me tonight?” Kiran could feel eyes on her, an...acquired skill she picked up over the last three years. “Don't worry, I’m not upset.” her laugh rang through, only to stop when it was Kakashi who appeared before her instead of the three she named. “Well this is an honor. The great Kakashi Hatake watching over me.” She took a seat on the ground, her tome firmly in her lap. Kiran patted the spot next to herself and looked up at Kakashi expectantly.

 

There was an amused huff from the other before he sat next to her, “What keeps you up this late?” It was strange seeing Kakashi in Hoshidan clothing, still in the varying shades of grey and black but now seemed much more as if he should be from the same clan as Saizo. More form fitting clothing, arm guards with blades on them, even his signature mask still covering his face “I’m sure there are better things you could be doing.” 

 

All he received at first as a shrug, then she spoke, “How do you like Askr and everything so far?” 

 

“Its different than Konoha or any of the villages I’ve been in. I don't know if I say it’s a welcome change but...” Kakashi was well aware of the stipulations of being summoned to the world, Kaze was more than helpful in explaining, “But it’s different being around those from vastly different backgrounds. It’s insightful as well.” 

 

“Good to know that you are settling well then. In one months time, we set out on our next expedition to free worlds from the smoldering embers of Surtr’s flames. I’m glad we put that evil down, though it came at a price that I couldn't repay.” Kiran ran her fingers over the shield on the outside of her tome, “I’m hoping to repay it soon if I can pull off one miracle.” 

 

Kakashi was interested in what the miracle would be, of course there was much he didn't know about this world. Most, if not all books in the library were written in a foreign text, while many in the order had the time to learn other languages, he didn't know how long he would be in the world of Askr or the stipulations of the contract that was formed when summoned. 

 

“Kiran, outside of being the tactician, what do you do for the army? Or, what can you do without anyone else?” 

 

“I guess.. In a weird twisted way, I could be seen as a psychopomp? No, thats probably too much...” A laughed bubbled from her chest. “I summon heroes to help us defeat our enemies. The heroes I summon, are usually those we’ve fought before, I’ve never summoned anyone that we haven’t faced which is why I’m anxious about the tempest trial that is coming up, it might lead us to your world.” Kiran tilted her head back, spotting constellations native to this world, having seen them in books, “I have my own tome, several in fact but one in particular, it’s called  _ Heimdallr _ . It resonates with my Breidablik and allows me to have a bird’s eye view of the battle field, though using it leaves me extremely vulnerable. I can't move, I can't see anything outside of the tome unless I am pulled from it or stop using it. It...make me a very big target for Loki since she wants it.” 

 

“Paints a pretty big target on your back doesn't it?” 

 

“More like I’m wearing the most obnoxious sign that said ‘Hey come get me, I’m helpless!’.”

 

There was another bout of silence, it wasn't oppressive in the slightest. 

 

“But using it gives all of us the advantage despite the minor disadvantage. However, I do keep a squadron of five around me if I have to use it. Takumi keeps under cover with his Fujin Yumi, I have L’arachel as our healer, I have Marth, or Alm for Falchion in case any manakete come to attack, Ephraim on horseback and with his Flame Siegmund, and Hector is a wall of a man. Don't let his boisterous personality here fool you, the man can single handedly take out an entire brigade if you let him.” Kiran let out a loud sigh, “I also don't just sit back and watch, I can in fact fight. Tomes, lances and bows are my strong point and I even have some armor as well.” 

 

Kakashi gave a nod, “So you are a warrior as well then, doesn't that run with risks? Though I’m not saying that you shouldn't be on the field.” Kiran was young, it was obvious where she came from that this type of life was either a far off past or a fairy tale. It begged the question, where did she come from? “From how you speak, it’s obvious you didn’t grow up in this world.” 

 

“Nope; magic, pegasus, dragons... all are things of fiction where I’m from, even you and the others are as well. We have wars but something so much scarier than here.” Kiran ran her fingers down the spine of the tome, the cover giving a faint yellow glow, “Never in a thousand years would I see myself in another world, being able to use magic, be a tactician for war...be needed and cared about. Have people actually chastise me for my own wellbeing.” She laughed, thinking fondly of it all. “True fear is when kindest heroes here get genuinely angry with you and the supposed bad guys agree with them. Never would have thought Grima would ever agree with Ninian.” 

 

Kakashi chuckled, leaning back on his hands, “Trust me, the amount of times I’ve seen Hinata chew out Naruto in my world is outstanding. He...grows up to be a fine young man. Obviously I’ve sworn Sakura to secrecy about his future, we don't need him getting a big head about things.” While he was meant to watch Kiran from the shadows, this was a good way to keep an eye on her as well, though it was obvious she could protect herself if need be. “What prevents you from leaving all of this?” 

 

Another silence fell between them, the tome’s gentle light dimming, “I can't. The gateway to my world hasn’t reopened since I arrived and...And at this point, I don't think I would go back. As much as I miss the amenities of my world, I don't think I could adjust to civilian life. Like I have here. I wouldn't be,  _ couldn't _ , relate to anyone back home. I miss my brother and my grandfather, but that’s about it.” Kiran got to her feet, “I’m going to go read in the library for a while, I have a nest of pillows there along with a cache of clothes and I think I can remedy the tome issue that a few of the mages are having with Itachi.” 

 

“Is he not taking to magic? Or is he incapable?” 

 

“Neither. The tomes aren't either resonating with him enough or at all. Magic is fickle but I think I know a certain scroll he would be best with due to no one else being able to handle it’s magic.” she patted down her gown, “Many books and scrolls can be interchanged between the mages, however, certain ones are meant for just their use. Maybe this one was just waiting for Itachi to appear.” She gave him a wave before heading back inside, thinking about the battles to come. 

 

* * *

 

 

“For the last time Kiran, you don't need to oversee us or check on his progress.” Leo had to physically push her out of the library for the third time that afternoon. While he and the other magic users were grateful that they finally found something that resonated perfectly with Itachi, it was now their turn to teach him how to harness the magic. 

 

Kiran rightfully was insulted at this, all she was doing was keeping an eye out on the tome.  _ Tosuka _ was a very unusual scroll, it was similar to the bladetomes but at the same time had a similar power to fire books, none of the other mages who used similar books could actually use it to its fullest potential until now. “All I’m saying is that out of the three years you’ve been here with me, and you too Reinhardt, neither of you had been able to use it since I found it all that time ago! I just want to make sure it’s not a cursed one!” 

 

Leo rolled his eyes, fully closing the doors and now locking it. He, Olwen, Reinhardt, Cecilia and Kliff were overseeing Itachi’s integration into the mystic arts and training. It would definitely be an experience.

 

“You're wearing your cape backwards again!!!” Kiran pounded her fist against the door twice before sighing heavily. Initially she was just going to do some light reading but since everyone knew how into her work she  _ could _ get while in the library, there was very thin line between it of course. 

 

“Not allowed to summon, not allowed to make war plans, can't oversee the training,  **_kicked out_ ** _ of the library _ .” It was only day two and Kiran knew she was going to go insane by the end of it all. Maybe finally she’d give herself a haircut, though both Sharena and Elise would have a fit since they loved to play in it. Maybe just re do the undercut then, still have the length without the full commitment of having long hair. 

 

“Kiran there you are!” Alfonse called out to her, “Are you up for a little swordsmanship training? We need to get you better at closer combat.” 

 

“ _ Gods yes _ !” 

 

* * *

 

 

The clash of metal on metal sent jolts of adrenaline through Kiran as she parried another swing from Alfonse, of course it wasn't a 1v1 as she assumed. It was a three way battle between herself, the Askran prince, and Xander. Kiran was nowhere near any of their levels but was holding her own well enough to avoid being hit. Her cloak was tossed to the side in favor for a shield and light armor. None of them were using their weapons of choice for battle, opting for dulled blades designated for training.

 

“S-So! I was thinking about-woah!” Kiran raised her shield up right as she saw Xander sneak up on her right, a loud clang rang though as she jumped back. “As I was saying, I was thinking about taking the new additions on a expedition to Nifl to check on Hrid and Ylgr. I doubt we’ll run into any left over Muspell forces there and if we do, it’ll get them experience.”

 

Both princes looked at each other before looking at Kiran, “Are you asking for an opinion, little summoner?” Xander spoke up, lowering his sword for the moment. “Or are you asking for us to join you?” 

 

Kiran let out a small indignant noise at the nicknamed bestowed onto her by Xander. The Nohrian Prince respected Kiran, though he also knew she was still young and viewed her as a sibling with how strongly his own siblings took to her. “Should I bring them with me? I know putting it off won't be good and with the threat of the tempest-” She sighed heavily, stabbing her dull sword into the ground. “I was thinking about taking Chrom, Caeda, Jaffar or Kaze, one of the Morgans, possibly Soren, Ike, Hector, Niles or Lyn, Maribelle and Maria. Maybe more, maybe less. It’s not like we’re going in for an invasion but I want to ensure we have adequate protection incase the others aren't fully used to being here. Their world is vastly different from mine and yours. I’m unsure if they could fight here. If they can't, obviously we would send them home but-”

 

Alfonse raised a hand to stop Kiran, the two were close due to how well Kiran kept worming her way into his heart, and he could tell that this was obviously stressing her out. “We’ll test them here. We have the arena and the training tower as well. I believe the arena would be best to use first if we can find suitable matchups for everyone.” Kiran told him about the world they hailed from, while it was interesting to say the least, it did show that she knew quite a lot of them.

 

“Zelgius, Neasala, Ophelia, Sothe, and Karla.” Kiran knew that the skill levels between the ones she spoke of and the new recruits were vastly different, it wasn't going to stop her from seeing how far they could go.    
  


Xander looked surprised at who she picked, “Are you sure about this Kiran?”

 

“As sure as I’ll ever be. We’ll test them in three days time.” Kiran pulled her sword from the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!   
> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Kiran's escape escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being more or less silent and lacking in updates! I've been busy with personal projects but dont worry! I'm about to start up more fun stuff!!

Kiran was tucked away in the far end of the library, a pile of books surrounding her. She had a bowl of fresh fruit, a pitcher of water and a loaf of bread nearby for food. Her forced vacation was over and she was now right back to work with planning strategies. Robin and Soren was with her, both women would get completely engrossed into their work while Sorenfound it mildly distasteful how they could forget the basics of their own self care.  

 

“Here, if we do the hammer and anvil maneuver-” Kiran had a map spread out, having chess pieces lined up for their own forces and for possible enemies. “We can have the laguz, kitsunes, dragons and wolfskins sneak up behind their forces-.” On the map there was a formation of black chest pieces, in front of them there was a larger formation of white. Kiran placed a group of black pieces behind the white, “We can easily take out their vulnerable fighters and send in our recon to find their general.” 

 

“And with our armored units in the foreground as a wall with our best archers and mages, it’d be a win with little risk of having to revive anyone.” Robin looked at the potential benefactors of this type of play, and she very much appreciated it.

 

However Soren didn't like it as much, he liked to nitpick everything and anything Kiran would come up with or bring in tactical wise from her world. “That leaves the laguz, wolfskins and kitsunes open to possible enemies with beast slaying weapons.” 

 

“That’s why we have Naruto.” Kiran was quick to counter, “His abilities can help cover his squadron’s weakness to those weapons without having to weigh any of them down with armor.”

 

“What about our fliers?” He spoke up again. 

 

“Deidara. He may use some unorthodox way of fighting but no one would be expecting explosions from the sky or even snuck into the ground. From the outer sides we’ll have out lances, axes and swords and completely box them in.” 

 

Soren was were surprised at how thorough Kiran was being with this plan of attack, Robin expected it. 

 

“And with almost all of our healers learning long range healing, it would keep them out of danger...” Robin couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. “Did this really work out as planned in your world?”

 

“At the time it was being used, it was highly effective even without beast units and fliers. One of the most well known conquerors from history was notorious for using this method and he went from...” Kiran had to pause for a moment, quickly grabbing another map, “My memory is a tad fuzzy but he conquered land roughly the size of Plegia and Ylisse combined maybe even bigger.”

 

“I’ll definitely be taking that back with me to Ylisse when this war is over.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh Kiran~!” Sharena's voice rang throughout the halls of the castle, “come out, come out wherever you are!” 

 

It was getting close to the spring celebration, it would be the third year they celebrated it with Kiran and the Order and this year Sharena was dead set on getting the other to dress up whether she wanted to or not. And of course, Kiran wasn't going to go down without a fight. Just like Sharena, Kiran knew the castle being occupied by the Order like the back of her hand, she even knew a few secret corridors to get down to the kitchen without being seen. All she had to do was avoid the princess until she could-

 

“Hey Kiran there you are!” Sharena saw the familiar white and golden cloak of the Summoner, “Hey don't run!” however Kiran began to book it down the hall as quickly as possible, making the princess give chase.

 

It was unusual, the Summoner shouldn't be able to outrun her for this long, Kiran didn't have terrible stamina, but she wasn't the strongest runner. It wasn't until they were nearing a dead end that Kiran stopped. 

 

“You promised last year that you would join the Spring celebration this time around! You can't back out of it!” 

 

“I made so such promise Princess, at least, not that I recall.” The voice that came from Kiran wasn't her, infact, it belonged to the notorious Nohrian archer, Niles. He turned with a sly grin on his face, now facing Sharena, “However, if it’s Kiran you are seeking, I am sworn to secrecy.” He was fully dressed in Kiran’s clothing minus the boots, albeit the clothes fit him a tad too snugly. 

 

“Niles, you have to tell me where she is. She can’t weasel her way out of this.” 

 

* * *

 

Kiran was sound asleep with the manakete children around her. They were all hidden near a few low trees that easily kept them out of sight. Both Kannas were pressed into her sides and both Tiki and Fae were curled up in her lap. She had told them a story from her world and half way through, each of them fell asleep, Kiran being the last one. It was a warm day out and with wearing Niles’ clothing, she blended into the shadows much easier than with her normal garb. 

 

“Lady Kiran!” there was a small stir from the woman. 

 

“Lady Kiran where are you?” a faint groan as she slowly opened her eyes.

 

“Milady please come out! There's something you need to do!” Kiran made s face, it taking her a few moments to realize who is calling out to her. 

 

Jakob, it was Jakob. There was no way she was going to out run him. She carefully pulled herself from the children, moving both Tiki and Fae up to be closer to both Kannas. After another yawn, Kiran slept emerged from her hiding spot, earning a surprised look from said butler. 

 

“I'm up, I'm up-”

 

“If... I may be so bold to ask, why are you wearing those clothes Lady Kiran?” 

 

It took a few moments before Kiran answered, stretching her arms over her head as she yawned. “Niles did me a favor, Sharena is trying to get me to dress up like Camilla for this year’s Spring Festival and I’m avoiding it as much as possible.” she wished she could go back to her nap, “what did you need?”

 

“Ah, yes, I was looking for both Kannas. Milord and Milady Corrin were looking for them.” 

 

“Oh, they are under the low branches with Tiki and Fae, I promised them a story and they showed me their special napping spot.” Kiran gently lifted the branches to reveal the sleeping children.

 

* * *

 

 

“You can't keep running from me Kiran!!” Sharena's voice was firm as she chased down summoner, having the right person in front of her as she ran down the halls. While Kiran was still clad in Niles’ attire, it was hard to hide her long hair without the hood up.

 

“You'll never take me alive! I made no such promise!” Kiran knew it was all over if she was caught. The princess had enlisted the help of Naruto and Silas to help her capture Kiran, who had proven she could easily escape their clutches of she really put in the effort. 

 

Those who were familiar with Kiran's escapes, knew the woman to have no fear when running from any of the summoned heroes. Once she spotted a window, Kiran leapt out, hitting a tree branch before pulling herself up the branch then sliding down the trunk with expert ease. The fact that Kiran had used that escape route multiple times should be alarming but having Sothe teach her the art of escaping was something useful when she was kidnapped by Muspell and Embla forces in the past. 

 

“I got it! She can't run from me!” Naruto was quick to follow after Kiran, leaping out the window with much more grace and landing on the ground below. 

 

“Uh, Princess Sharena? Is it really that necessary for Kiran to dress up for the spring festival this year?” Silas knew that all of the people in the Order celebrated similar forms of the Spring festival, but chasing down the summoner was probably the worst way to go about it.

 

Sharena chewed on her lower lip slightly before sighing, “It’s also the second anniversary of when Kiran finally started to really become herself. You weren't here when she first arrived but she so skittish to let anyone get close to her. She purposely isolated herself from us until her brush with death with Princess Veronica.” It wasn't something that she nor the other Askr duo like to look back on since Kiran was definitely much more lively than when she arrived, “I just want her to be able to dress up with Alfonse and I this year. I want her to enjoy her time here in Askr before she leaves back to her homeworld.” 

 

That's why she was so dead set on it all, she wanted to make as many memories with their beloved summoner while she could. “Alright, I’ll gather more help for this and help you Princess Sharena, you have my word.” Silas hit his fist to his chest before jogging off.

 

* * *

 

 

“How did you even find me?!” Kiran had her back against the wall, there was no escaping this now. She thought she was being smart with hiding in the stables with the kinshis, it was an unknown hiding spot to most of the Order and when she really didn't want to be found easily; she’d hide here. 

 

Of course Naruto grinned at her, “I have my ways as an awesome shinobi.” he put his hands on his hips, a little too full of himself. However upon closer inspection, his usual blue eyes was an all too familiar yellow with orange markings around his eyes. “Now, before I drag you back to that princess, why do you keep runnin’?” 

 

“If you were gonna be put in a bunny suit that showed off your chest and legs, you’d run too.” Kiran was already thinking about how to make her next escape but there wasn't much she could do. “Listen, I may have made the promise intoxicated last year but I really don't remember-.”

 

“It really can't be that bad, some of the people here in the army you got wears way less!” 

 

Kiran couldn't help but roll her eyes, “Okay fine, you wear it then if it’s ‘not that bad’.” She soon crossed her arms over her chest. Before she could add on, a familiar massive man clad in black armor caught her eye entering the stables. 

 

“If you are done playing with him Lady Kiran, there is an impromptu tacticians meeting being assembled. A scout came back with some findings. The little Embla princess is on the move again with Loki.” The deep voice from the Black Knight scared Naruto, making him jump immediately, “I was sent to find you.” 

 

“You would think with her almost brush with a fiery death she’d take a break-.” Kiran was rightfully irked at the news, “Tell Princess Sharena I’ll meet her in Oboro’s study after the meeting to work out a compromise Naruto. This meeting needs my full attention.” it was almost a switch flipped in her head, “Don't wait up.” within moments she was jogging at the Knight’s side.

 

“My lady, what in the goddess’ name are you wearing?” 

 

“Don't worry about it, I pulled a favor with Niles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! and Sorry it's a tad short as well, but happy 4th! Eat lots of bbq, be gay do crime, and stay hydrated!


	6. im bad with chapter names but the plot starts here

“Alright ladies and germs, let's get this show on the road.” Kiran pushed open the doors to the tactics room. The walls were covered with the different maps of all the worlds, illusionary tomes sat on chairs, pages of writings strewn about, and of course the massive round table in the center of the room. She hadn't bothered with changing clothes, there was no need to if they weren't heading out to battle yet. 

 

Soren, Jagen, both male and female Robin, Takumi, Leo, Kakashi, Marth and Zelgius stood in the room; everyone was Kiran’s personal picks for her tactical team for their war. 

 

“Good I see you brought in Kakashi as well.” Kiran unfastened the hood around her shoulders and tossed it into a chair. Her hands moved to pull her hair back into a quick bun, using a ribbon from around her wrist to keep it up.

 

The scout quickly made herself seen, standing before Kiran. There was a clear difference between her usual playful demeanor and when it’s time to get down to business. She appeared older and more imposing than the young girl that welcomed Kakashi and the others.

 

“Speak.” 

 

“Yes Milady. Several of us spotted both Loki and Veronica open a portal to a new world. Once they entered, we followed after to see if it was a world previously known.” The scout herself was one of the Askran dagger units, one of the best squadrons in the kingdom, “We have yet to go into a world like it. It’s similar to Cyrkensia from the world of Conquest with the layout but more similar to the world of Birthright with housing and civilian clothing.” While she had them retreat early on, there was more to be told, “There was a massive wall surrounding the city, trees surrounding the city and what looked like five faces carved into a cliff side.” 

 

Kiran’s eyes widened at this, her eyes immediately turning to Kakashi, “Robins, can one of you pass me that grey tome on the chair? Kakashi, come here for a moment.” she had a sneaking suspicion of what was to come soon. Within moments she had what she needed. 

 

The tome itself wasn't anything special, just a book that allowed you to see the memories of a person through their eyes. The cover was a light grey, a large eye on the front over.

 

“Your hands please.” Kiran flipped open the book the pages, they appeared blank for now. The scout didn't hesitate, placing her hand one side, “Kakashi, place your hand on the other side please.” 

 

“Right right.” Kakashi wasn't too sure on what was about to happen. 

 

Just as he placed his hand down, suddenly letters of a foreign language began to glow on the pages and a bright light enveloped Kakashi’s vision. Within moments he was seeing through the scout’s eyes as she recounted her memories.

 

_“We don't know where they are going captain, should we follow?”_

 

_“Yes, there is no time to hesitate, we must ensure that she isn't going into a familiar world.”_

 

_“Yes ma’am!”_

 

It was a group of five, six including the captain. Once both Veronica and Loki were through the portal. Within moments the group ran into the portal, a wave of nausea hit Kakashi as he could feel the sensation of going through the portal before it stopped. The memories blurred for a moment, covered faces flashing before the sight of his home village appeared then the sight of the Hokage monument filled his vision. 

 

_“We must hurry back to Askr to report our findings.”_

 

It abruptly stopped when the scout pulled her hand from the book, Kiran’s eyes were tense as the magic slowly faded from the book. “Well Kakashi? Was it what I think it is?” 

 

“It’s Konoha.” He confirmed, albeit it was a bitter confirmation. 

 

Kiran tossed the book on the table, “How long ago?” 

 

“Just four days ago Milady.” The atmosphere in the room became unbearable.

 

“You’re dismissed, take your squadron to the healers, make sure you’re in top shape.” 

 

“Of course.” The scout bowed at the waist before leaving the room. 

 

“Alright everyone.” Kiran pinched the bridge of her nose, “We need to tread this expedition carefully. We’ll have to postpone our trip to Nifl until we kick Veronica’s butt again. I’m no expert on the five great nations.” 

 

“It’s been quite some time but it appears to be right around Naruto’s return to Konoha.” Kakashi spoke up, “Roughly around the same time when the Akatsuki made their move on Suna.” 

 

“Oh great, the Akatsuki.” Kiran rubbed her hands over her face, “The fangirl in me wants to be thrilled to see them in action but if Veronica gets to them, I might actually die.” that last part sprang alarm in everyone that wasn't Kakashi. “The Akatsuki is similar to the Black fang; a group of extremely dangerous individuals whose objective at the timeframe given by Kakashi was unknown to the world. Itachi and Deidara are two of the nine members of the Akatsuki but the two are under my contract. There would have been ten but a defected member kept his ring.” Kiran winced when she bit down too hard on her lip, “Sonofa-” a familiar copper taste reached her tongue, she cringed at the flavor. “Kakashi, I know quite a bit of your world. Could you fill in the others while I make a run to the library?”

 

“Of course, I’ll explain the best I can.” Kakashi watched Kiran walk up to what he assumed to be a bookshelf in the room, watching her pull on it and revealing a narrow hall. 

 

“Zelgius, request a maid to bring our lunch up to the room, we’re in for a very long afternoon if I find what I need.” 

 

Zelgius raised a brow before giving a firm nod, “Of course My lady, as you wish.” There was an unusual edge to Kiran’s voice, something wasn't settling right with her obviously and this war preparation wasn't going to like the others.

 

* * *

 

 

The world that Kakashi hailed from was one of confusion to the others, Kiran seemed strangely familiar with it as she threw in her two cents occasionally. Instead of Magic, there was Chakra. The two were not one in the same; chakra was considered spiritual energy that people and animals could harness, magic was all around them and could be harnessed with tomes and staffs and oddly other things. Even their method of healing was different as well. 

 

“They’ll be weak to magic and magic imbued weapons. Our only issue would be speed but even then, with all of our archers, mages and daggers, we have numbers along with me having Breidablik.” Kiran was looking between the massive book on the table and a large piece of parchment, having a quill in hand as she was drawing out a rough map. “With Kakashi, Itachi, Deidara, and Miss Sakura’s knowledge of their world, we’ll also have the upper hand with who to expect and when to strike.” 

 

The book itself was easily one of the thickest any of them has seen. The cover had a circle sectioned in five parts with unusual symbols on them, though to Kakashi and Kiran they were familiar. To all in the room, the pages were absolutely blank but Kiran could see the secrets the book was hiding. It was a perk of her position and the safety of the fact that not even those after her life could ever read the pages.

 

“And what about the last one from their world, Naruto. Why did you leave him out?” Robin, the male one, questioned. Was he a liability or did Kiran make a mistake? 

 

Both Kakashi and Kiran shared a look before sighing, “As much of a trump card Naruto is, he, uh, isn't the brightest. Great fighter, strong morals, but academically and strategically...He’s... yeah-.” It was mean, harsh even but Kiran didn't sugar coat things when she was thinking. Her hand never stopped moving when she looked up; she was artistically gifted and it showed as she helped create and even update maps they used. Kiran was taught well and she took pride in her map making. 

 

“Alright, more than likely Veronica will be heading to Konoha if not there then Suna. I’ll be sending scouts out to each once we head out onto our expedition. If we’re lucky, we can diplomatically settle this if not; we’re in for a lot of hell.” 

 

“My biggest concern is the Akatsuki, from what I’ve seen we have more than enough man power, there are several things we need to be wary of with them.” Kakashi was thinking about how to ensure Kiran’s safety during battle, while she could fight, she wasn't as experienced as everyone else. Too many factors, too many variables. He knew that Kiran knew.

 

“We’ll burn that bridge if we get there.” Kiran already thinking of a plan for herself and the others, not bothering to explain the malaphor she just used. “When we get to your world, I’ll be making a new team for protection to better suit the circumstances. Things would be so much different. We’ll leave the majority of the Askr army here to protect the kingdom; if we bring too large of an army, we could easily be seen as aggressive invaders.”

 

“It wouldn't be anything new. Most worlds we have ventured into has seen us as invaders.” Jagen spoke up now, “There is no point to try and be delicate.” 

 

“Their world is similar to mine in many aspects Jagen, diplomacy is more of an option than just fighting.” Kiran knew he meant well, but the old general was right in some aspects, no matter what, they would be seen as invaders until the control Veronica and Loki places on people are broken. “I just hope we get to the major villages without too much interference from outsiders.” 

 

Kiran was adding the last touches on the maps, writing out the names of the nations in several languages; Nohrian, Hoshidan, Archanean, Ylissean, Crimean, and Askran; all major languages read by most of the order or learned. Her handwriting wasn't the greatest at times but she ensured that everything was legible. 

 

“More than likely our first stop will be Konoha, knowing we’ll more than likely be facing younger versions of Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto, Yamato, Sai, Possibly Team Asuma and Kurenai, maybe team Gai as well...Tsunade is my biggest worry.” Kiran knew what they would possibly be up against, it wasn't many but from their knowledge the people of the new world they would travel to were diverse in skill sets to make them extremely unique.

 

“How long do you believe we’ll need to prepare?” Soren looked over the map, his eyes narrowing on some slight errors, “We should head out as soon as possible.” He wasn't one to rush but he had a mild vendetta against Veronica for using Ike for her own gain.

 

“A week. It’ll give us time to tell everyone and to send more scouts for our own benefit.” Kiran chewed on the inside of her cheek, “For now, we need to speak on the major leaders of the world. It’s best you all know what we are going up against.” she pointed to the largest nation drawn on the map, “The village hidden in the leaves, or Konoha, is lead by Princess Tsunade of the Senju clan. She’s the granddaughter of the founder of the village and is one of the world’s best medics. Her raw strength is of those of legends, she can create a fissure in the ground with a single pinky. She’s also known as the _Slug Queen_ due to being able to summon a massive acid spitting slug.”

 

Of course that caused a big red flag to flare in everyone’s head

 

“Don't worry, she’d mostly a support unless you try to take her one on one, Miss Sakura will be our ace in the hole for her since she was Tsunade’s only student.” Kiran couldn't help but laugh when she saw the alarmed looks on everyone’s face. Her hand moved to another part of the map, “The Village hidden by the Sand, or Suna, is in the middle of a dry desert. It’s lead by Gaara of the sand. He’s young, just a few years younger than me but a force to be reckoned with his sand. He’s what’s known as a Jinchuriki but that's a whole can o’worms I don't wanna get into. He can manipulate sand at will, in fact I'm sure he could manipulate the entire desert if he wanted. He's very diplomatic.” 

 

Kiran continued to touch on the other villages, no matter how small or how little fighting power they have. She expanded Onoki of the hidden Stone, Mei of the hidden Mist village, and Ei of the hidden cloud. Kakashi felt mildly unnerved at how much information Kiran actually had, it made him wonder just how much the young woman knew. 

 

“I’ll send people out to town to get supplies and we can send out Setsuna and you, Takumi, to hunt out in the forest so we can prepare cured meats for the expedition. If we can make allies with each nation, we can resupply between battles.” Kiran began writing down a list of things; this time in her own native language English. Several of the people in the room could read it, it was extremely similar to Askran and Nohrian afterall. “I’ll delegate groups to help gather supplies and what not.”

 

There was a list of meats, herbs, spices, ointments, staves, and surprisingly enough warp powder. Kiran hated the stuff; at best she was mildly nauseous, at worst she was laying face down on the group with a bucket near her head. However if it was on the list of must need supplies, she must have a plan for it all. 

 

“Soren, I’ll leave you to gather everyone to the Grand Hall. The Robins and Leo will be over checking over what magic tomes in the library and to pack them with us for the trip, we’ll need any and all fire, wind and earth tomes, if you can find water as well it would be great.” Kiran pause for a moment, “Jagen can you make sure all the cavalry units steeds are in tip top shape? Ask Elencia to check over the pegasi and Cherche to look after the wyverns.” She received a ‘of course’ from the man. “I’ll speak to all the dagger units myself and healers as well. Zelgius, I’ll need you to speak to the Manaketes, Laguz, Wolfskins and Kitsunes.” 

 

“What about myself, Kiran? How can I be of assistance?” Marth knew Kiran wouldn't purposely leave him out or else he wouldn't be there. 

 

For a moment there was an uncertain look in her eye, it vanishing in a moment, “Speak to the blacksmiths; I want weapons sharpened and armor ready for battle.” She gave him a smile, it wasn't strained but unsure. “I have a million things on my mind about this due to my actual knowledge of this world and so I’m... _rightfully_ anxious.” she turned her sights on Kakashi, “Get the others and meet me in the library, I need to speak to you five privately.” 

 

“I’ll get on that.” 

 

“Alright, we all have our jobs, the meeting in the Great Hall will take place in an hour and a half.” Kiran stood up, feeling her knees creak momentarily before she headed towards the door.  “Zelgius... walk with me for a moment.” her tone wasn't one of worry for once. She and the general left the room, it was easy to sense the stress radiating from her as it followed her out.

 

Zelgius waited quite a while before saying a word, “What do you want to talk about My Lady?” despite his intimidating stature and background, Kiran found him easy to talk to and vent out her frustrations. “Is it the preparations?” 

 

“I...I think I might have to send back one of them, the new summons I mean.” Kiran wasn't a fan of sending home heroes, or well, anyone. She liked to think anyone she summoned, whether good or bad, could be an asset to the Order, “I think one is gonna betray us even with the contract in place.”

 

It wouldn't be the first time betrayal would happen. Loki masquerading as Ylgr originally made Kiran have a distrust of the actual child when they met. Several heroes were sent home due to them threatening Kiran’s life immediately after being summoned; Valter immediately came to mind when Eirika found him with his hands tightly wrapped around Kiran’s throat after a dispute over him not being allowed to antagonize Ephraim or anyone from Renais. The moment the Moonstone was distracted, Kiran shot through his head with Breidablik, sending him back from whence he came. She was in tears, the bruises around her neck took weeks to fade. 

 

“If you deem them a traitor, I see no issue with returning them to their worlds. We’ve all seen that some that you summon are not worthy of being under your command.” Zelgius was as truthful as he was loyal to Kiran, and only her as of now. “Have them recite the _Rite of Fealty_ to you. If it does not resonate with you, then we know who will betray us.”

 

Kiran tentatively nodded, stopping for a brief moment. “I really don't want them to do the rite, it was hard enough getting not only both Grimas but Fallen Takumi to swear by it.” The rite itself wasn't something easy, once someone swears it, any order given by Kiran would put them in immense physical pain unless that order was followed through. The female Grima thought she would test it once, and it left her incapacitated enough to where she needed medical treatment; her counterpart found it amusing but then again he already faced Kiran’s wrath before the rite.

 

“I’ll have them do it. I know I can trust three of them, one is a maybe and the last is in the air...” Kiran’s shoulders relaxed, “Thank you for walking with me to my quarters, I’m about to change out of these clothes and return them to Niles, I miss my own pants that won't fall.” she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from her chest, the sound making Zelgius’ shoulders relax as she seemed to somewhat return to her normal self. “I’ll see you at the meeting, make sure no fights break out before I get there or I’m making them do wall squats.” 

 

“I will make sure there are no fights My Lady.” Zelgius bowed at the waist, his right arm bent in front of him as he watched Kiran leave into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm uploading this on my bday bc I feel like it's good enough to be released early so enjoy!! 
> 
> also the amount of world building I'm gonna have to do is gonna give me ulcers jfc


	7. The Rite Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all probably thought I died  
> SIKE.  
> im just  
> bad at writing and this chapter had to be rewritten five times bc i just wasnt happy with it until now

_"To you I pledge my mind, body, and soul._

_I swear to you my loyalty and my life,_

_my blade,_

_my staff,_

_my tome._

_If I were to betray this pledge,_

_My life forfeit to you and the gods._

_I pledge this Rite of Fealty."_

* * *

 

 

“The Rite of Fealty? What are you trying to imply?” Deidara knew she had a reason, she wasn't telling but she wasn't willing to cave.

 

Kiran was seated at the main table in the largest area of the library; Kakashi and Sakura were standing to the right of the table, Naruto was seated next to Itachi, Deidara was standing off to the left, keeping his distance from the others. 

 

Naruto obviously didn't understand what she was going on about, “Is this about that meeting thing Kakashi-sensei told us about?”

 

Deidara could help but roll his eyes, well, visible eye, “No, more than likely she wants us to swear our undying loyalty to her for some reason. I’m not doing it without a solid reason why, hm.” he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Sakura took a few steps towards Kiran, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, “Is it that you don't trust us enough?”

 

“It’s not that, its just....” Kiran pressed her lips into a thin line before tilting her head back, “our scouts we had tailing our enemy came back earlier today with some unsavory news.” her hands splayed on the table before drumming them against the oak wood, “Veronica and Loki are currently in your world. Kakashi was in the meeting when the news was brought to us. If you want the truth, I don't want to risk one of you inadvertently betraying me. The rite is a safety precaution. It can be undone once I can fully trust you and normally I save it for more...worrisome characters.” 

 

“So you don't trust us.” Deidara couldn't help the dark chuckle in his voice, “Figures, but then again,” within a moment he had a kunai in his hand, flinging it immediately at Kiran who leaned to the side to avoid it. “We have no reason to even obey you, hm.” 

 

Within seconds Deidara was pinned down to the ground by Kaze, a blade to his throat as a cold fury flowing through his veins. “Kaze, calm down.” 

 

“Say the word Lady Kiran and he will breathe no more.” Kaze had both of Deidara’s arms pinned to his back at a painful angle with a single hand, his knee digging into the other’s spine hard. 

 

Kiran sat up straight, “I’m fine Kaze, don't worry. He wasn't really aiming well.” she stood up, “The Rite is to ensure that if you are to betray me, you will feel the physical consequences of it. If it can bring down a supposed god of annihilation to their knees, imagine what it can do to a mere mortal.” She was acting much different than the cheery, helpful woman who welcomed them all into the order, instead she was distant and firm in how she spoke.

 

“I don't see any issue with the rite if you deem it necessary, but why suddenly drop this on us now instead of when we first arrived.” Itachi knew there was still more to it but what.

 

“I’ll show you.” Kiran sighed heavily, shrugging off her cloak. “I’ve been the summoner and tactician for Askr for three years. I’ve spent most of my time on the battlefield fighting, helping and freeing those who get ensnared by Veronica.” she removed her waist belt and set it on the table next to her cloak, “I’ve faced countless people, had assassins come after me, been poisoned, hexed, even kidnapped, hell, I was almost thrown into a volcano just months ago.” she lifted her shirt over her head, wearing what appeared to be a modified undershirt that was meant to be a makeshift sports-bra. “Enemies and allies alike have hurt me,” her body was marred with scars of all kinds; sunken in, raised, divots, burns, lichtenberg figures, “The Rite of Fealty isn't just for me, it is also for the protection of this Order, for those here who have laid down their lives for me and this kingdom. The peoples’ lives come first, then the royal families, then my own; I can easily send you back to your world if you think Breidablik made a mistake bring you here. Granted, Breidablik was a creation from the gods so you’d be calling them wrong.” 

 

Sakura wasn’t alarmed at the amount of scars on Kiran, in fact it was normal to gain scars in time of war. However, she noticed small actions when Kiran redressed herself; some tensing when the fabric brushed against certain spots, some discrepancy in her depth perception, and stunted movements. Whatever medical treatment she received here didn't fully reverse the full extent of her injuries.

 

“And as I said, as soon as I feel I can trust you fully, I can reverse the rite.” Kiran made sure she was presentable, “The right is easy and simple, there will be no change to your demeanor or even how you would think of me. This is for all our good. We’ll be possibly going against your friends and family and I’ve had people hesitate, even show hints on hesitation. I can revive anyone in this Order if they fall into battle; the dragon goddess has blessed Breidablik to allow it and in-turn blessed me to do it but if I were to die in the line of battle; that's the end. I can't be revived and no one in the order can change it.”

 

“The rite ensures that your life isn't in any direct danger from us.” Kakashi finally understood, “We all are loyal to those we are with; Sakura, Naruto and I are loyal to Konoha while the other two are to the Akatsuki. And from what we went over in the meeting, I can surmise that we may even fight alternate versions of ourselves.”

 

“And I know first hand how hard it is to fight yourself, I’ve met another me, a different Kiran. We were nearly identical but she fell under Veronica’s control which made her a liability. An alternate Kiran who could revive the enemy...” Kiran took a deep breath, “I ended her with my own hand, it...was for the best. If she was weak enough to fall under Veronica's thumb once, there was no telling could happen a second time.” It was mildly traumatizing at the time but it was either her or the double, and she refused to go down. It haunted Kiran that her double's family will never see her again “The other yous we will encounter will be previous, or latter in Deidara’s case, versions of yourself. I won't make you fight them, but if it comes down to it, you will have to.” 

 

Naruto stood up, an unreadable look on his face before grinning, “We gotta fight to free them right? We don't have to kill anyone to free them, right?” His smile was infectious, Kiran couldn't help but smile back.

 

“We just have to get them to truthfully surrender and then that’s it. When the contract with Veronica is broken, I can revive any of them who fell in battle.” Kiran held her hand out to him, “The rite is simple, you will still have absolute free will over your actions too unless you disobey an order.”

* * *

 

 

The great hall was filled with everyone talking, murmurs of why they were gathered so suddenly. Kiran was pacing at the head of the room, her arms folded behind her neatly as she waited for the last of the members to file in. The order has definitely gotten bigger than when she first started, well over 200 in fact. Every one more or less stayed in certain groups but it was obvious they all intermingled despite being from different times and worlds, it filled Kiran’s stomach with a warm feeling.  
  
“Alright everyone! Thank you all for coming to this sudden meeting but it’s pretty important that we get this hashed out now than later.” Kiran spoke, the sea of people before her going quite as her voice carried out. “Some of our scouts we had tailing Veronica and Loki came back. They entered a new world, a world that our new friends are from and I am familiar with. Unlike with previous expeditions, I won't be taking everyone with me; we must tread carefully in this world.” That sent many into a flurry of whispers, “those I will be leaving behind are going to protect Askr until I can secure ally-ship with at least one of the two largest nations. Once that happens, our numbers will be much higher and I will request for the rest of you to join us.”

 

Uncertainty was filling the air, while Kiran had faith in her plans, she didn't blame everyone else for being hesitant. 

 

“Lady Kiran, just how many of us are you planning on leaving here in Askr? You can't honestly be thinking of leaving over half of us.” Eliwood was rightfully worried, the size of their army was never an issue before, why would it now?

 

“A militia this size would cause significant alarm if we were spotted immediately so I’m thinking roughly around fifty or sixty at most.” That caused an immediate uproar of protests, such a small group would leave Kiran at risk. “Qui- I sai- I SAID **_QUIET_ **!” Kiran rarely raised her voice like so, not that she wasn't able to but she knew a calm tone worked better than a screaming match.

 

“For the love of the gods and goddesses, you all act as if I’m taking no one! I will be drawing up a list of who are coming with me, once we make peace with one of the nations of the world, I will call on more of you and slowly everyone will be with me.” She felt the apprehension from everyone, Kiran knew the ramifications of her decision but she also needed to tread carefully. “I won't have any of this arguing. I know this is unsettling but I haven’t steered any of you wrong. Right now we need our fastest units for the time being, we are going into a world where most people have immensely stupid speed.” 

 

There were too many variables however, they knew that them trying to convince Kiran otherwise wouldn't work. Kiran was steadfast in her decision, refusing to take anyone’s protests at this point. While everyone knew that she did her best with compromising with everyone, there was no compromising when it came down to her war decisions

 

“We set out in just over a week. I’ll have the roster drawn up for who will be coming with me and who will stay behind in case it’s a ploy to attack Askr again by the morning after speaking with Commander Anna, Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena about the circumstances of the new world. You are all free to go.”

 

It was eerily quiet once the hall was emptied, of course the Askr trio stayed behind as they always did. 

 

“Lets get down to business.” Kiran sat herself down on the few steps at the head of the hall. She had her elbows sitting on her knees as she rested her chin on her folded hands. “We have until dinner to get the list done.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Another restless night, another nightly stroll for Kiran. This time she had not just a tome but a small dagger on her hip, paranoia came with the new plans and she needed to be able to decently defend herself in case a sudden attack. This night was overcast, not unusual for early spring. Kiran found a nice tree and sat under it, closing her eyes as she leaned back against it. 

 

“This is going to be hell...” she opened her eyes, scowling for a moment, “Whoever you are, you have ten seconds to show yourself or else.” This was a presence she wasn't too familiar with, she readied herself as her free hand moved to her waist. Within just seconds Itachi appeared before her, she let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed once more.

 

“Why are you not sleeping?” Straight to the point, classic Itachi. He kept his distance from Kiran, either out of respect or just to keep her from him. He was wearing clothes similar to the Robins, albeit no long cloak and a long sleeved shirt.

 

Kiran raised a brow, “I could ask you the same, from the stars position, its more than likely 2am.” She had a cell phone with her at the castle, albeit the battery completely dead and no amount of magic or Azura and Shigure’s singing could recharge it. She learned to tell time via the stars from camping trips as a child and she was grateful it came in handy. “I have a favor to ask you Itachi, sit next to me.” She waved a hand over the cover of the tome she had,a gentle light coming to life. “Well... More like a few favors.”

 

Itachi nearly hesitated but sat down, he had no reason to worry about his own safety when it came to being near Kiran. However he knew she held more power than what she let on to the army. “What are you going to ask of me?”

 

“...I need you to protect Naruto and to ensure he doesn't get snatched by the Akatsuki we will be possibly going up against.” Kiran looked at the clouds over them, “Its not that I don't trust him but he’s...well, fists first questions later. I trust him but i worry that he’ll be the first to hold back when we really need him. Him and Deidara are my two main concerns but since Deidara apparently is just 15, he will more than likely stick with us due to having a sore ego of joining the Akatsuki.” Ah, that made more sense on why she had them perform the Rite; Naruto was her biggest worry. “I already requested Oboro to make Sakura anew Qipao without the Uchiha chest on it, I’m ensuring that we don't let them know what the future holds, whether we want them to know or not.” 

 

“You want to avoid a time paradox.” There was a lot more to going into different worlds than Itachi anticipated. It wasn't like the Kamui that Kakashi held in his time; it could only jump to one specific space-time unlike what he's heard read the army accomplish

 

“Exactly. While the world we’re going into isn't the one you are from, it’s what I would call the _Main timeline_ or _Base timeline_. There is always one for every world, even for mine more than likely. If something drastic happens in that world or if information is given that no one should know, it’ll have extremely adverse reactions.” Kiran sighed heavily, “Despite my nonchalance about everything coming up, there are too many variables. Its also why I have a second request, I need you to find the other you. I need you to find him and explain what is going on. I know I can trust you on this.”

 

Kiran turned to give him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Despite her smile, her eyes were sad, knowing the heartbreak that was going to happen soon “We need him to keep tabs on the Akatsuki movements so if they are after Naruto, or even myself. If I fall into Loki or Veronica’s grasps, it would spell my death more than likely. I want to ensure that doesn't happen, especially if I have my personal tome on me. If that gets stolen, it’s game over.” Her smile dropped as her hand waved over the cover of her tome once more, the light dimming, “How about you join me for a late night snack? I’ll tell you the final favor afterwards.” She felt her back creak as she stood up, patting down her gown once she was standing straight. “I know where they store the good chocolate.”

 

She held a hand out to Itachi, pulling him up to his feet. “None of the cooks or maids should be awake so I think some warm chocolate cream would do us both some good before going to bed.” 

 

Her hands were rough and calloused, it was no wonder that Kiran always wore gloves during the day if not eating. Itachi wondered if she knew but with the scars he witnessed earlier, she more than likely stopped caring. It wasn't uncommon for the women of his world to not care about their outward appearance when in the thick of war but it made him wonder just what untold hardships Kiran experienced since coming to Askr.

* * *

 

 

_If I am to ever fall into the enemy's influence, you must kill me indiscriminately._

_There must be no hesitation, no waver as you sink a blade into my chest._

_This favor is an order and you are to tell no one, not the royal family nor the commander._

_I can trust you with this Itachi, don't let me down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still super sorry about the random hiatus!  
> its hard balancing a comic, work and writing so :'D  
> leave a kudos or comment if you like!  
> have a lovely day/night!


	8. Refines and Unrequited mentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is slightly earlier than normal but I really couldnt get the time to fully write all i wanted adfljfgljfd  
> but i managed to get this done in several days so enjoy!!

The list was drawn up and posted by the following morning as promised. And as expected, the amount of discourse from it was audible from the higher floors of the castle. Kiran was busy with Anna going over the budget for the expedition to the new world; even having Sakura with them to have her give them a list of medical herbs they may need before going to possible antidotes. It was quite in Kiran’s quarters as the three worked, a maid had brought in snacks periodically every two hours so they weren't working hungry. 

 

Kiran always described her living quarters as a ‘one bedroom apartment’, which always baffled everyone in the order but Sakura immediately agreed. It had one large room where Kiran’s bed, desk, wardrobe, a fireplace, and a table with three chairs spaced out very well. There was a door to the back right that lead to a smaller room, which Kiran called her ‘quiet room’ for days that simply overwhelmed her. It had a queen bed stuffed with soft wool, a plethora of pillows, and curtains surrounding said bed to block out most if not all light.

 

“If we run into Ino, which we most likely will, her family is known for their potent poisons. Luckily, in the years of our friendship, I learned a lot about the things they use. She really stepped up after her father died in the war.” Sakura was busy writing down her list. “If we run into Sasori, we’ll be prepared as well, I can whip up antidotes for us to use, specifically you Kiran since you are the only one in the order whose death can't be reversed. I’ll ensure your health and personal safety since I can summon Lady Katsuyu.”

 

“Good good, as long as Tsunade doesn't flip shit over you being able to do that, we’ll be set. Though I wonder if you’ll be summoning a future Katsuyu or the past one.” Kiran was translating Sakura’s notes as they went, “Summoning is a time-space thing so I never understood any of it past Kakashi’s Kamui.” Obviously she had been reading the texts of their world, however she was barely passed the third great shinobi war with how dense the text was. There was so much she really didn't know about the new world, it amazed and scared her at the same time. 

 

“Kiran, you never told me why we needed so much warp powder. Very few units can withstand its use and you can barely stand it.” Anna was looking at what Kiran was writing and was doing the math. “Just what are you planning?”

 

“As I said before, everyone in their world are extremely fast, even the children to an extent. While I can give you all seals and upgraded abilities, my body cannot withstand the training needed to learn  _ Escape Route _ or  _ Wings of Mercy _ . However, I  **_can_ ** withstand  _ Warp _ despite how sick it makes me.” Kiran chewed on her lower lip, thinking for a moment, “General Zelgius has helped me gain a better resistance to the motion sickness it causes.” 

 

“Is that why you taught half of our strongest healers  _ Wings of Mercy _ ?”

 

“Yes, and those who have Sol, Luna, Aether, or any ability similar has also learned  _ Ardent Sacrifice _ as well. Falchion wielders also know  _ Breath Of Life _ to help their allies.” Kiran paused, “How much of the refinery stones do we have? And divine dew? I want to see if we can refine some weapons before we go.” 

 

“Which weapons?” Anna was surprised Kiran was up to the task, Anna knew they had more than enough. The day the other found out weapons could be refined and given even stronger abilities, she went head deep then collapsed from the magical strain after six refines.

 

“Camilla’s axe, Lucina’s lance, Takumi’s bow... you, Alfonse, and Sharena’s weapons, Soren’s tome.. Maybe Merric’s as well...” Kiran tilted her head to the side, “Ninian, Fae and the Kannas dragonstones as well.” 

 

Anna stopped what she was doing, her quill scraping across the side of the paper, “Kiran!! That’s twelve! You slept for two whole days after just doing four and nearly a week after twelve!, we can't risk your health!” she was rightfully against it, the amount of magic needed for one refinery itself was sizable. From stories she was told by Kiran, previous Summoners nearly died from too many. One even managed 10 in one day, but even then that particular summoner had an exceptional high magic capacity.

 

“Commander, we do not have much time for debating. I will have a healer, dancer and songstress with me to keep my energy up. I will also eat a full four course meal and have adequate sleep the night before.” Kiran hadn’t stopped translating, ignoring the worried look from Sakura and the agitated look from Anna, “We cannot risk not going into this without full preparations.”

 

“How about you compromise with me instead, split up the refineries between two days. Hand held weapons one day, two days of rest then the tomes and dragon stones after.” Anna pinched the bridge of her nose., “You will be back in top shape by the end of the week, and we will have preparations done after. I will even set out a scouting team that is staying behind to find and gather orbs and  _ Lights’ Blessing _ medallions to have you prepared for on the spot summons and revivals.”

 

Kiran couldn't help the grin on her face, “You got yourself a deal Commander.”

 

* * *

 

 

Watching the refinery process was stressful, with every weapon, the more Kiran’s strength waned. Azama, Shigure and Ninian were worried about her well-being. Kiran had decided to do magic tomes and dragonstones first then axes, lances and swords after, seeing that hand held weapons were a little more finicky to work with in her opinion. She had already sent Camilla, Sharena, Lucina, Takumi and Anna on their way to be re-acquainted with their weapons, leaving Alfonse for last due to them discussing how to refine. Soon they got to an agreement, setting on building his resistance to magic for now. It was hard watching Kiran overwork herself for their sake.

 

Kiran was pale, in a cold heavy sweat and was shaking. No amount of song or dance could fully restore Kiran but she pressed on until the final refine. She didn't know if she wanted her cloak still on or to throw it into the farthest corner of the room as she felt overheated yet at the same time freezing. Black crept in from the edges of Kiran’s vision, the world felt distorted before she collapsed from exhaustion. A flurry of muted voices rang through her ears as she slipped from consciousness, the final thing she remembered was blonde hair and orange blobs rushing towards her, catching her before she hit the hard ground

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Naruto was rightfully worried, Kiran really looked weak in his arms. “Why was she so set on this?”

 

“Lady Kiran is always set for excellence when it comes to our weapons.” Azama spoke up, “I’m sure one of these days she’ll go overboard.” Normally he would make a joke about all of their mortality, after all, everyone is fated to die one way or another, but Kiran’s death surely would sadden him. “Lets get her to her quarters and have a maid ready her for bed, she’ll need plenty of rest while we finish preparing our expedition.”

 

It took a few moments but Naruto lifted Kiran up into his arms, only to have Alfonse step in and take their summoner from his arms, “You look like you were struggling a little, I’ll carry Kiran.” It was obvious the prince cared very much for her, he held her close as they all walked together.

 

Once she was laid in bed, Ninian went to call a maid while everyone else was dismissed for the time being. Naruto stayed however, wanting to keep an eye on Kiran with Alfonse.

 

“Hey, uh Prince Alfonse? Are you and Kiran close?”

 

Alfonse looked down at Kiran’s flushed face, hesitating for a moment before letting the back of his hand brush against her cheek, “Very much so. I came to care for her greatly despite trying to keep her at a distance. She’d fought at my side, shed tears for me and has done her best as our tactician. She’s stuck by my side even after I harmed her, forgiven me when i didn't deserve it; I couldn't ask for a better friend...” 

 

“You look at her like she’s more than a friend.” While Naruto was pretty damn oblivious to romance himself, it was obvious with how Alfonse acted around Kiran, even the small freeze from the Prince was more than enough proof. 

 

“Think what you will, but I know she will not stay in Askr once the war is over. She has her own life to continue in her world. However, once we find the portal for her world, we will be able to visit her even after this war is over and peace is settled.” Alfonse knew that his feelings were more than likely unrequited, and he was fine with it for now. As long as Kiran continued to smile at him and be happy in their downtime, he would find happiness in that. 

 

Naruto made a face at that but could understand. Pushing down your own feelings instead of laying them out in the open. The risk of Kiran dying any day was unsettling to say the least but she always made it seem like she was invincible to many on the order on a daily basis. “Well, I think she would tell you how she felt if you, y’know, talked to her.” he scratched his cheek, “I mean romance and stuff isn’t my thing so I could be wrong-.”

 

There was a knock at the door, Ninian opening as two maids came in, one with a pitcher of water and a basin in her hands and the other with fresh sleeping clothes and towels. 

 

“Ah, we should take our leave. Ninian, I’ll have you oversee Kiran’s care for the time being until the maids are done.” Alfonse motioned for Naruto to follow him, letting the women in first then walking out and closing the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days and Kiran was back on her feet, fully energized and ready to go. A fresh set of clothes, a new cloak and new boots definitely made Kiran feel her weight in gold for sure. While she was sleeping, Anna really had gotten everything together as promised and even more than what Kiran was expecting.

 

“35 orbs and 15 medallions, not to mention the stash that you keep in your quarters.” Anna held out a satchel to Kiran, “you are good to go for revivals.”

 

“Wow- You guys really went all out, I already had a buttload in my quarters too. I guess I can attempt a summoning too if I wanna risk it.” Kiran took the satchel and put it over her shoulder, “are the wagons all set and ready to go as well?”

 

“All stocked up with supplies, just as we always plan.” Anna nodded, pulling out her list, “it took a little bit of haggling to get almost everything we needed. We have enough technically for three months but you know with Effie, Hector and a few others that can easily be dropped to a month and a half.”

 

“Right right, luckily there’s plenty of wildlife for hunting so meat won't be too much of an issue, vegetables and starchy foods will but if things go to plan, we won't have that worry for quite some time.” Kiran checked over her pouches then made sure Breidablik was properly situated on her hip, “How many people are still upset over our roster?”

 

“Loads.” Anna sighed as she and Kiran made their way to leave, “The younger units don't want to be without their friends or families, plenty of the armor units are upset, a good chunk of calvary is as well and don't get me started on fliers.” 

 

“We only picked a handful because we don't want the pegasi to get harmed just yet. The Wyvern riders are much more adept since the scales are just as good as armor.” Kiran rolled her eyes, “How many were upset when we were taking a good chunk of the beast units?”

 

“I don't even want to think about it-.” Anna’s face made Kiran laugh loudly. “Soren nearly exploded when he found out he wasn't coming along but we were taking Ike.”

 

“Oh boo-hoo, he’ll get over it.” Kiran rolled her eyes as they stepped outside to the caravan, “Alright everyone, are you all ready?”

 

Varied sounds of confirmations could be heard, which Kiran nodded to. “Good. glad to hear the enthusiasm.” a joke, a bit of a habit to break up tension, “Itachi, Deidara, come with me for a moment.” She motioned for them to come closer. “Anna, can you see to finishing touches?”

 

“You got it!”

 

“What is it now?” Deidara crossed his arms. He was in more appropriate flier clothes, similar to Subaki’s though there were more shades of reds and blacks and none of the hints of the Hoshidan blue. He even had light armor for protection, which he did agree made sense in the long run. He had a scarf on, most of it covering his hair with his usual fringe covering the left his face. "Are you going to have us hold your hand as we go into a new world, hm?"

 

Kiran gave him a sweet smile, her head tilted to the side as her hand quickly grabbed onto his collar before he could react. “I will tell you once, and only once; if I get a whiff of you contacting the Akatsuki to try and get me killed or to give away our positioning to anyone you know in hopes to get me killed Deidara, I will give word to both Grimas on this expedition to tear your body apart limb from limb as agonizingly slow as possible until you are craving death.” The smile on her face was still pleasant as ever but the look in her eyes were clearly filled with murderous intent. “As much as I enjoy your cockiness and overconfidence from when I read the books you are in from my world, I won't put up with it here on the expedition.” She let him go, sighing soon after.

 

“The reason why I called you both here is to tell you, no matter what, do not reveal yourselves until I can assure your safety once we start making allies. Itachi you much keep your hood over your face at all times, make sure your eyes aren't visible whatsoever.” Kiran crossed her arms over her chest, “If needed, use a transformation jutsu to conceal your identity. The same for your Deidara, be careful of how you speak, your verbal tick can easily give away who you are depending who we run into. That’s all I have to say.”

 

Kiran made her way back to the caravan, mounting her horse as she rode one when they headed off on an expedition. It would be a quarter of a day’s trip to their destination, then they would have to find a suitable place to set up base camp, and from there they form their first plan of attack. She just hoped the upcoming battles weren't going to cause too much heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to hammer in the harshness Kiran could possibly have with the last bit! Coming from a place where I've been betrayed by people I admired, i wanted to show that Kiran wasnt going to put up with it! :Dc  
> Maybe it was a little too dark  
> i dunno, i like sudden instances of dark themes in my writing lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!!


	9. Of Stars and Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New world, old stars, some art talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYYY  
> SO  
> I KNOW IVE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE  
> B U T  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE ALL OF Y'ALLS 2020 IS GOING WELL!  
> I AM GONNA TRY TO GET BACK ON TRACK WITH MY BIMONTHLY UPDATES I PROMISE
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL <3

The plan was to first set up base camp; then start pulling lots to see who was on night patrol, who was on cooking duty and who was going out on a mini expedition to see where the closest towns were and how close they enemy could be. Kiran, Sakura, and Naruto were on the expedition team; Kiran was more than excited to explore the surrounding areas. She knew that they couldn't go too far but she was hopeful to see something she’d never seen before. And as a self set protocol, Kiran had her hood pulled over her face to conceal her identity for the time being.

 

“So, the way we work is that we always pull lots. It happens each morning so no one is stuck doing the same thing over and over.” Kiran spoke excitedly as she left small markers made by Henry on trees, “So if anything, you might be put on night watch or cooking duty tomorrow.”   
  
“What are you putting on the trees?” Naruto was more curious in the shiny purple liquid that absorbed into the tree bark. 

 

Kiran hummed as she forced the cork back into the small bottle. “It’s a ward for anyone in the Order to find their way back. If you use just the tiniest of magic, they light up and lead you back. It lasts only for two days however but since we are just looking around our surroundings, it’s just a precaution since I have to learn this world’s constellations to determine direction and time.” She waved the flask in the air, “Also if you lick it, it tastes like blackberries.” she teased. 

 

Naruto pursed his lips as he looked at the bottle in Kiran’s hand, temptation setting in to test her suggestion.

 

“Naruto don't lick it-” Sakura warned. 

 

“You actually shouldn't lick it, it taste like-” Kiran’s smile dropped immediately as her brows furrowed. She had stopped moving as she started to listen to their surroundings. Birds were chirping, there were faint buzzings from bugs and a gentle breeze. "-like black currant so I personally don't like the taste." She felt someone, or something, watching them. She had Heimdallr on her but the issue was if someone was underground she wouldn't be able to ‘see’ them.

 

"You sense that too?" Sakura picked up on the other's unease. She looked around before closing her eyes to focus. 

 

Before Kiran could say anything, Naruto pulled her back as Sakura leapt into the air then slammed her fist into the ground; shattering  the ground and creating a crater. Several trees fell but Kiran caught a glimpse of green, red, white and black in the shattered ground below. She watched him meld with the ground below, knowing what it meant.

 

“Zetsu...” Kiran mumbled as she and Naruto landed, “Which means word of us already has reached the Akatsuki...”

 

“Do you think they will come after us?” Naruto knew he could hold his own against most of the Akatsuki, save from maybe Sasori and the present time Deidara.

 

Kiran made a face as Sakura cracked her knuckles, “Its possible, we should head back to base camp though-.” she reached to her waist for a small pouch, it being the warp powder she so dearly ‘loved’. “I suggest grabbing onto me, we walked pretty far and I’ll be warping us back.” She dipped her pointer and thumb into the pouch, a yellow-crystalline substance coating her gloved fingers. 

 

Once Sakura was close, Kiran looped her arms around both Naruto and Sakura’s before snapping her fingers, the trio disappearing in a flash of light. Which definitely caught the eye of another person watching them from a distance.

 

After a heaving session and plenty of water, Kiran called an impromptu meeting, explaining the situation. Many were hard pressed to really believe someone could be moving beneath their feet without any of them sensing it, Berkut was especially skeptical of it all. Even explaining how Zetsu worked was hard until Deidara spoke up.

 

"He uses Earth style to become one with the earth and move. I can even do it along with any good shinobi. However, he's non combative so he uses his abilities for recon or setting traps." Deidara explained, “To move in the ground, we use our chakra to soften the earth to let us move around, hm.” he put a hand to his chin, “It’s basic ninjutsu for any Iwa shinobi to be honest and we learn how to do it in basic academy training.”

 

“So it wouldn't be far fetched to say you could track him underground, would it?” Ryoma spoke up, thinking of ways to stave off any spies.

 

Deidara shook his head, “Once he’s in the ground, it takes a sensory type to track him down and I’m far from one. Maybe those two,” he pointed at Sakura and Naruto, “Could do it but knowing how fast he can move, he’s probably long gone and speaking to our leader.” 

 

The air was tense before Kiran was seen grinning, “This might actually work in our favor to be honest...” She was planning, planning and theorizing, “If, and this is a **_BIG IF_ **, we can make an alliance with the Akatsuki and keep it on the low from the other villages. Technically, we would have similar goals to bring peace to this world.” she crossed her arms, mumbling to herself. 

 

Of course she saw Naruto was about to object, but Kiran put up a hand, “I know, I know. It’s stupid but hear me out. This will not protect only you, but Konoha as well, and the you of this world if it comes down to it. Granted you can definitely hold your own but with you-know-who, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, you don't have the smarts to hold your own. Sakura could more than likely take down Sasori again, and the others would be easy for you if Pein doesn't use the Devas.” 

 

Sakura wasn't sure if Kiran knew about Zetsu’s true origins as of yet, last she head the summoner had just gotten passed the Third Great War. “Kiran, there’s more to Zetsu than you-”

 

“I know Miss Sakura, I had to skip forward to the Fourth Great War to see what I had missed in the books in my world. I had originally stopped around after Konoha’s destruction and Lady Tsunade’s awakening from her comatose state.” Kiran smiled at her reassuringly, “I’m not planning this blindly, I also know we may have either hours or just days before we will meet them face to face, I want to have a peaceful meeting to say the least.” 

 

Itachi raised a brow at Kiran but said nothing, but Jagen saw and had a mutual feeling. It was weird that Kiran was willing to meet people who could possibly kill her before any of them could react but she was confident. This was another side of the Summoner that was new to five shinobi, an experienced strategist at work.

 

“Give me a few hours and I’ll have some plans drafted up.” She was deep in thought, Kiran had to make sure they would all remain safe. 

 

* * *

 

Once the sun had set, Kiran stepped out of her tent, making her way to the bonfire in the middle of the camp. The sky was clear and the stars bright. 

 

“It’s like... my sky back home..” She felt oddly giddy at the familiarity, “Big dipper, libra... cancer...” Kiran spoke softly to herself as she kept her sights up high, “Big leo... lil leo... Oof-” she had walked straight into someone. 

 

Deidara, she had walked straight into Deidara. He was apart of the first round night watch for that night, he was more than likely just walking about.

 

“Sorry about that, I was stargazing-.” Kiran gave a faint laugh, “I havent seen these constellations since I was back in my world. I used to stargaze with my parents before..." Kiran let out a heavy sigh, "anyways, how's night patrol?"

 

It was obvious that there was more to Kiran than she let on with that trailing sentence but Deidara wasn't going to pick on it for now. "I'm about to do an aerial sweep since the wyverns are resting."

 

“On a clay bird right?” Kiran was suddenly interested, obviously despite how she spoke to Deidara earlier, she did have an interest in his abilities and what he considered art. “I always thought your art was so cool.”

 

Deidara stood there for a few moments, stunned that there was someone who took interest in his art, and wasn't joking about it. Was Kiran just messing with him? Was it a ruse to get on his good side?

 

“Reading your debates with Sasori as you both were partnered up was always fun since you’re both right. Though I personally lean towards eternal art, I absolutely see the appeal of fleeting. It living on in your memory but nothing comparing to that very moment it was created.” Kiran gave him a grin, “It’s like remembering your first fireworks show when your a kid, nothing compares to how amazing it is to see it the first time but every other time you see more fireworks you look back to that very first memory and its nostalgic.”

 

He just stood there, staring at Kiran with wide eyes. It was the first time he had experienced someone truly understanding his art to its core. “What-?” that wasn't what he meant to say, but the shock was still hitting him, “I mean- I just-” Why was he so speechless?

 

Kiran laughed again, her face as appearing as kind as the say they met, “I guess with how mean I was when we left Askr compared to how much I am appreciating your art, you might be experiencing some emotional whiplash-. I meant to apologize sooner actually, I’m really sorry for how I acted earlier.” 

 

“No it’s okay.” Deidara shook his head, “In your defense, I wasn't exactly a sack of peaches myself.” he gave her a lopsided grin, “It’s good to see there are people here that can appreciate great art.” 

 

“ _Sack of peaches_?” Kiran raised a brow, trying not to snort at the off phrase, “And I thought some of the phrases people from the other words were weird.” 

 

Deidara huffed, crossing his arms, “It’s a common phrase used in Iwa! I don't know why you think it’s so funny, hm.”

 

“In my world, it’s ‘bag of sunshine’ but peaches is definitely something.” Kiran laughed, patting Deidara’s shoulder, “I’ll let you get back to patrolling, I’m gonna spend some time around the fire before going to bed.” She smiled at him before walking past him, her eyes going back to the sky.

 

“Wait-” Deidara turned to grab onto her arm, getting a surprised look from the summoner. “I can show you a better view.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“The stars, you were talking about the constellations right?”

 

* * *

 

The amount of awe and excitement Kiran felt while kneeling on the clay bird boosted Deidara’s ego. To Kiran, the clay was soft yet firm under her hands and knees. She could dig her fingers into the material but when she pulled her fingers away, it’d go back to its old shape. Chakra and clay mixed was an amazing material. 

 

“Okay so those six stars there are called the big dipper, or Ursa Major if you’re a nerd.” Kiran pointed at the set of stars for said constellation, “The brightest star is always in the north so if you ever get lost, you can use that to help guide you.” Her hand moved to point south, “That’s Orion’s belt there, it’ll usually be in the southern half of the sky, its apart of the whole constellation called Orion after a Greek Giant who fell in love with Artemis; the goddess of the moon and hunt. Granted Selene is technically the goddess of the moon but Artemis is as well. The Greek pantheon is confusing and don't get me started on the Mycenaean Greek pantheon is worse since some of the gods don't exist.” 

 

“Wait, with all these gods, why is a giant the one with a constellation?” That made no sense to Deidara in the slightest. Hell, the fact that there were more than one set of gods for this particular religion Kiran was talking about was confusing.

 

Kiran shrugged, “There’s like four stories about why it happened. First one is that Artemis killed Orion for disrespecting her and put him in the sky as a warning, another is she accidentally killed him via a ruse from her twin brother Apollo who was hinted to have a, uh, special interest in Artemis. I personally like the story of the two being in love and Apollo tricking her into killing him and as penance, she put his body in the stars as an homage of her love for him.”  

 

“Did she at least kill her brother for it?” 

 

“Nope, she doesn't know he did it. Or she doesn't believe he tricked her.” 

 

Deidara made a face, rightfully confused, “What the hell kind of gods are those?”

 

“Oh trust me, it’s so much worse.” Kiran laughed, “Hera, who knew that her husband was cheating, would punish the _women_ he cheated with instead of him. Then again, her husband was the _King of Gods_ but it was pretty bad. Even the _goddess of wisdom_ made bad calls. Poor Medusa and Arachne.” She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “There are many religions in my world, polytheistic, monotheistic, there’s a few with no gods and follow a belief system. Some are even the same religion but different interpretations of the original scripts.”

 

There was a long silence, it let the information sink into Deidara.

 

“Are you religious, hm?” 

 

“I’m agnostic. I don't believe but, I won't deny there’s a chance of there being a higher being. Grima, Duma, Mila, and Naga are what the order here would regard as their gods. Their lifespans dwarf ours. Naga doesn't see herself as a goddess, but the others do.” Kiran closed her eyes, “I want to believe in a higher being but, seeing these ‘gods’ and interacting with them like average beings, it makes them seem so much more mortal.”

 

“We’re fleeting little things in their eyes yet our actions and words will stick with them for millennia. Tiki is proof of that. She met Marth when she was just a thousand years old and yet, over the course of 4000 years, she remembered him into her adult years.” Kiran had a bitter smile on her face, “She wept when seeing him after I summoned him and thanked me. I don't know how anyone will remember me after I leave Askr, or if I can, but I hope those that will live for a long time have fond memories of me.”

 

Thats right, they were all just mortals, making their way through the world, hoping they would be remembered in the slightest down the lines of history. Kiran wasn’t like him, she wasn't like any of the others of the Order but she tried to treat them all the same regardless. 

 

There was another bout of silence, the wind whipping through their hair as moonlight illuminated the earth below them.

 

“I’ll remember you.” Deidara said suddenly. “Not many people truly understand my art. No one from my home village, no one in the Akatsuki, no one except for you. Just for that, I will remember you for the rest of my life.”

 

For a moment there was a spark of happiness in Kiran’s chest but soon followed with the pang of guilt knowing that in five years, Deidara would die. It made her sad, she wanted to cry but didn't. 

 

“Thank you Deidara, I appreciate it.” she turned to smile at him, it not reaching her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading <3  
> Leave a kudos or comment if you like and I hope you all will keep reading future chapters!


	10. Missing in Action?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran really cant stay out of trouble, can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wanted to post this before I began moving to my new place so please enjoy!! 
> 
> I really got bitten by the writing bug

“Hey! Can I have something to eat or drink?” Kiran called out, “Please? I haven’t eaten since dinner last night and I think my stomach might eat itself!” Of course no one answered, great. She tested her bindings and they really did use restraint stock cuffs. 

 

Now, some may wonder where Kiran was and why she was yelling. 

 

Well. She was kidnapped, yet again, for possibly the eighth time in her life since coming to Askr. However, she was currently in Konoha custody. 

 

How? Well, thats a great question! After her flight with Deidara, Kiran made her way back to her tent where an ANBU was waiting for her. Before she could even back out, she was knocked out and easily whisked away. 

 

Now, where was Kiran? Well, she knew she was in a holding facility, and was fully disarmed. Her daggers she got as gifts from Matthew, Gaius and Ylgr, her pouch of gold coins, warp powder, Breidablik, orbs, the Lights’ blessing medallions, and [her biggest fear]  _ Heimdallr _ . She woke up to being on the hard ground and wooden criss-cross bars in front of the holding cell she was in. Her head hurt but she could feel the sore spot on her neck from being hit.

 

“Hey!! I gotta pee too! It’s been years since I’ve been around modern plumbing, at least let me pee!” Kiran decided to be annoying while trying to loosen her cuffs. She could hear Sothe and Niles talking her through picking even the tiniest of locks with sticks and pins. 

 

She wiggled and moved around, finally getting her wrists under her butt then under her knees and finally over her feet. Naga bless all of those stretches Olivia taught her. It wasn't long until she pulled one of the pins from her waist, using her teeth to help straighten it, and nicking her lip in the process. 

 

“Was it right, up, right, left, down?” She used her teeth to slowly figure out the lock with the pin, only stopping when hearing footsteps coming her way and tucked the pin into her gloves. 

 

Of course when the person who was walking towards her cell stepped close enough to see what was going on, Kiran gave a smile and wave, “Heya, so, two things; well three actually. One, I’m starving, I haven’t eaten since last night when my friends and I made camp. Two, I also gotta use the bathroom because, y’know, nature calls. And the third thing is really just a personal issue, your hospitality sucks. I thought the hidden leaf was better than this.” Kiran couldn't really tell who she was talking to, but they looked like they were wearing standard Konoha shinobi clothes for that time period. Green flak jacket, a dark colored shirt, and dark colored pants with open toes shinobi sandals. 

 

“Aren't much of a talker? Great! Because I am!” Kiran said cheerfully, “I know this will sound weird but I’m from an-”

 

“Another world right?” Kiran knew that voice immediately and felt mild dread sink into her stomach, “You have no chakra, no way of fighting and yet you have an army. You all appeared in suddenly but there was no way you got passed the other small villages without being seen."

 

“Oh boy, this is great.” Kiran struggled for a moment before getting to her feet, coming eye to eye with said man. “Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, nice to meetcha. I’m Kiran, the Tactician for the Kingdom of Askr and I would like something to eat and a bathroom break please.”

 

Shikaku was a very stern looking man. He had short hair pulled back into a ponytail, dark colored eyes, two scars on the right side of his face; one above his eyebrow and the other half across his cheek, and a short well kept beard.

 

“You’re awfully calm for prisoner in enemy territory.” He stated blankly, “I take it that it’s not your first time?”

 

“It’s happened a handful of times before, comes with the territory of my title and position. Worst one was the first when a psycho 13 year old tried to pop my head off, though getting nearly thrown into a volcano could probably be the worst one.” Kiran wasn't going to pretend that she was scared, because she wasn't. She wasn't the helpless girl she was when she first came to Askr and she definitely wasn't going to show any fear now. “You have maybe a few hours before my friends come busting down every door in the village to find me, and three in particular know this village like the back of their hands.” 

 

“We saw that you somehow tricked Naruto and Kakashi to join you.” 

 

“Not tricked. If you release me, I’ll tell you what you need to know and then some.”

 

“And if I don't?” 

 

She let out a sigh and snapped her fingers, now suddenly outside of the cell. There was the smallest residue of warp powder on her gloves from early the previous day when she was with Naruto and Sakura. “I could always just do this. I don't have chakra but I do have magic.”

 

Alarm immediately set into Shikaku as he moved to grab Kiran, ready to restrain and knock her back out. Kiran didn't hesitate as she swung her cuffed hands up hard, hitting the man straight in the chin. She dropped and swept her leg under his feet, knocking him down. “I really hope you don't hold this against me-” 

 

Before Shikaku could even get up Kiran swung her foot hard and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. 

 

Obviously Kiran winced as he hit the ground, outcold. She didn't waste any time and checked him for keys, nothing. She sighed as she pulled the pin from her glove and made quick work on her cuffs, pausing for a moment before placing them on Shikaku. “I really hope you don't hold this against me.” she mumbled before making a run for it to find her things.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean she isn't in her tent? I saw her walk into it last night!” Hector was rightfully confused. He and several others on the first half night watch definitely saw Kiran go into her tent the previous night, there was no way she left without any of them seeing her. 

 

Kakashi didn't like this in the slightest, first the sighting of Zetsu the day before and now Kiran missing. Naruto, Sakura and Deidara set out to see if they could find any leads, having teams with them. 

 

In the sky it was Camilla, Morgan, Cherche and Deidara on wyverns. 

 

"Whoever took our Kiran is going to pay if a single hair on her head is out of place." Camilla's grip on her axe tightened, a tight smile on her face.

 

Gerome kept his focus, his voice firm as he spoke up. "We'll get her back and teach whoever took her a valuable lessons." 

 

Naruto, Keaton, Tiki, and Nailah went east.

 

"Keaton caught her scent! Make haste." Nailah transformed for a moment to tell Naruto, before transforming back into her wolf form to catch up with the Wolfskin.

 

Sakura went north with Male Robin, Ephraim, Marth and Lyn. 

 

“We’ll be heading towards border land villages of my home, keep back unless I give you the signal.” Sakura knew this area like the back of her hand, well, did. It’d been a good 16 odd years since she was in this version of her beloved village.

 

“What if we run into the enemy?” Marth was concerned about needless fighting.

 

“The enemy will more than likely be my friends, we can't hurt them too bad.”

 

At base, plans were being drawn up and Kiran’s tent was being looked through. Not much was found outside of a white leather bound journal, her tome of choice, bow and lance. She hadnt even undressed as she still had clean sleepwear sitting on her bed where Flora left it for her. 

 

“It’s not the Akatsuki...” Itachi stated as he came to a realization. “Our Leader would have taken Kiran, then had us kill a good portion of the order to cripple your forces."

 

"It'd have to had been Konoha then." Kakashi sighed, "More than likely an ANBU grabbed Kiran without any of us noticing. We'll wait until Naruto and the others get back to confirm our suspicions." 

 

Robin, the female one, stepped forward, "we should strategize out plan of attack then if it is your old allies. We have no idea what could be happening to Kiran at this moment." 

 

Xander shook his head, “It’s best we set out immediately, we were lucky last time Kiran was abducted, we got to her before she was nearly tortured.” While the Nohrian prince was told Kiran’s previous times of kidnapping and he wanted her back as quickly as possible. Seeing Camilla and Leo up in arms over her disappearance. 

 

“Konoha isn't one to jump immediately into torture, she would more than likely be held in a cell underground.” Kakashi put a hand to his chin, “I may know where she’s being held.”

 

Alfonse looked at Kakashi, "where is she being held?" They were going to get Kiran back no matter what.

 

* * *

 

Three hours, it took three for Kiran to find her things. Surprisingly they weren't locked away in a secure location but the maze of the underground holding center kept throwing her through loops. Of course once she had Heimdallr in her hands, finding the exit was a piece of cake. However now she was in enemy territory in clothes that definitely stuck out too much. She’d have to quickly find some new clothes to blend in better, which definitely made her inner child excited for several reasons. 1: she had always wanted to travel into this world; 2: she was now here; and 3: she could now wear the clothes that she always dreamed of. 

 

After hiding in a set bushes, Kiran pinpointed several routes she could take that didn't look too well travelled. She’d have to take off her cloak however to blend into the crowds better with since the white and gold would be too noticeable if someone were to look for her. Once she formulated a plan for herself, Kiran decided her to fold up her cloak and have it tucked into her side, covering Breidablik and Heimdallr, then coated ttwo fingers of her free hand in warp powder if she had to make a quick escape.

 

It was uneasy walking through the crowds of people, she would get occasional strange looks but nothing too worrisome. However, at some point she had to ask someone for directions.

 

“I’m terribly sorry but, can you point me to the closest clothing store? I’m not from here and lost all of my belongings recently-.” The latter bit was a lie but who would really second guess a very obviously lost person?

 

“Three streets down, make two lefts and there is a small family store that sells clothing.” Kiran recognized the person she asked but said nothing, it was best to not give away that she knew that this was Sakura’s mother. While Sakura’s mother had blonde hair, her green eyes and long white qipao dress were dead giveaways; especially since the dress had the signature trio red circles Kiran associated with Sakura.

 

“Thank you so much.” Kiran bowed her head in respect before jogging away.

 

A few streets and turns later, she did indeed find the shop and stepped in, looking around for the shopkeeper. The shop was small yet open; the walls covered in a beautiful oak wood, shelves of different styled shirts, pants, and shorts, and walls covered in high quality haori, hakama, kimono and yukata. To the immediate right of the door was the counter and of course register. There were posters on the wall showcasing the seasonal fashions or in town shows and specials.

 

“Welcome, how can I help you?” A very tall man popped up from behind a display of clothes hanging from the wall. He had short dark blue, possibly black, curly hair, bright pink eyes and a very light complexion. The clothes he wore was just a casual haori/hakama combo in shades of dark purple.

 

Kiran gave a nod, “I don't have the currency for this nation but, do you accept gold coins? I was separated from my companions by kidnappers and my clothes stick out too much.”

 

The man was surprised to say the least before ushering Kiran further into the store. “Have you spoken to Lady Hokage yet?”

 

“N..No-.” She feigned mild distress, “Because I am a foreigner, I’m afraid she might not take my grievances seriously. I came with a caravan from a nation to the far west. My friends are probably worried sick, and I’m not much of a fighter, just an aspiring strategist.”

 

“I see... I’ll accept your currency, lets get you more befitting clothes then. May I have your name?”

 

Kiran froze, her throat tightening and going dry for a moment, “E...Eclat. My name is Eclat. It’s a very old family name that my mother had.” she gave a tight, but friendly smile to the man, “What’s your name?”

 

“Shoto Hirokei.” He smiled back.

 

In just an hours’ time, and a much needed bathroom break, Kiran was in completely different clothes than her usual Askran attire. A dark blue form fitting sleeveless shirt, high waisted dark brown shorts, a gold and tan sash around her waist, the traditional netted leggings many are seen wearing and a long gold and white checkered Haori. Her shoes had even been swapped out as well, still being knee high but were open toes heels that felt like Kiran was walking on air. 

 

“I look amazing!” Kiran turned and looked at herself in the mirror, living a long time dream. She quickly got to work to attach her loop of daggers, the latches for Breidablik and her tome, then attached her pouches as well. “I cannot thank you enough for your help Mr. Hirokei.” She gave him a smile and bowed to him. Kiran quickly reached into her pouch of coins and pulled out three. 

 

“These are pure gold. When you want to get their monetary value, take it to a jewelry store or pawn shop. If my assumption is right, then this is worth more than my kidney probably in these lands.” She took Shoto’s hand into her own. 

 

“Elcat-” Shoto realized exactly what she meant, “If what you say is true, then you are overpaying me by too much.” 

 

Kiran shook her head, “In the country I hail from, three gold pieces for clothes are normal. Please accept this, and if anyone comes by, looking for a woman like me, tell them you haven’t.” There was a satchel on the counter where her old clothes were tightly folded in, she grabbed it and shouldered it. “I promise I am not a criminal but I don't want any harm to come to you or your family.” she motioned towards the picture frame settled right behind the counter.

 

“I appreciate your hospitality, have a great day.” Kiran smiled and quickly left, breaking out into a jog while taking her hair out of the usual plaited braid done by Sharena. 

 

She now wasn't getting any stares, just the occasional glance. The appearance issue was now dealt with, it was onto food then her return to the Order. However, within seconds as she recognized more people running passed her; the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

 

“How did your dad get knocked out by a non-shinobi? I thought he was smart!” 

 

“If I knew, I would tell you. He said there were no handsigns weaved, all the person did was snap their fingers then they were out of the cell.”

 

“So we have to search the entire village, top to bottom for someone in weird clothes?” 

 

“No, we are going to get Hinata’s team too and hopefully some of the jounin as well.”

 

Oh boy, Kiran was going to have a time leaving unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on what is gonna happen in the next chapter but if anyone has an idea, please comment! I'd appreciate ideas! 
> 
> also! I may doodle up what Kiran is wearing bc it took a lot of deciding of how to translate Kiran's canon clothes into something recognizable in the Naruto world fashion

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Leave a kudos of you want! Or not! I'm mostly writing this bc im a filthy weeb in love with a tactical turn based J-RPG


End file.
